Anchors
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: The Gummi Race has re-established itself. However, as Ursa Barbic finds herself slipping into her middle aged years, there is a longing. Luckily for her, her son is just as stubborn as her and is not about to leave it as is. This was co-written with Jade Griffin and the characters of Silverberry, Rowi, Silversnow, Jade Griffin and Rikki are hers, used with permission.
1. Chapter 1

_Summer 2020_

Traveling to cities and other warrens always made him a wee bit nervous. Granted, he had been to Gummadoon a few times and had even made a few trips to other cities and his clan tended to frequent Ursalia on occasion but as a general rule, Barbics were home-bodies and Buddi was no exception. He rarely left the domain of Barbic Woods, unless circumstances called for it or it was to visit family (but even then, it was to Gummi Glen, Gummadoon or Ursalia.)

Being something of a celebrity didn't make him any more anxious to leave. He had made a name for himself as the key strategist in the Gummi-Fey wars and in a majority of the skirmishes that occurred before the creation of the Gummi Dimension and gummies did not forget their heroes easily. Being a naturally shy gummi made it even worse.

However, in this circumstance, he was willing to tackle it.

News traveled fast, even among Barbic Woods, which was rather rustic compared to most of the Gummi Dimension. Word of the horrific plague that had decimated the small town of Gumikon, leaving dozens dead, had reached them within the past few days. Yet, with the news came news of hope as several healers had headed out that way, with news that they had the plague contained and were even making strides towards eradicating it. Buddi had noticed right away that attention in particular was given to a specific healer, one named Silverberry. Reportedly, he was known for working miracles with herbs and medicines. Grubbi had mentioned him in high regard.

So, here he was, having utilized Ursalia's Portal system to place himself a good half day's journey from the medical camp that had been set up around Gumikon. Truthfully, while he carried a large supply of Barbic herbs (ones not readily available outside large forested areas) and a supply of dried foods for the ill and surviving, he had another reason for seeking out Healer Silverberry.

He had spoken with Ursa in the past week regarding her desire for another child. Well, initially, he had told her he wanted her to be able to have a 'kid of her own' and had been rewarded with a smacked mouth and a "I have one and he's making a fool of himself." He hadn't meant anything bad by it but he knew that she always wanted more children and also knew from experience that it really was a wondrous thing to be able to create a life with someone you loved. He and Sunni had been blessed with three. He wanted his mother to have that, to be able to raise a child again and for Gritti to get a chance to be a father again, this time without any fears of "butting in." All of them had matured a lot over the years and it didn't seem right his mother was denied that gift.

He had a theory that there had to be something medicine could do for her. While Grubbi was full of knowledge, he had not been involved in nearly as much research as Silverberry. When Buddi had addressed the issue with his clan healer, Grubbi had actually recommended Silverberry, told him to go and seek him out, though with a warning that "does Ursa know you're doing this?"

Well, yes and no. She had admitted to him that she did want another child and that being able to have one with Gritti would be wonderful. She had beamed a bit when he had told her that he would love having a little brother or sister (he supposed he had been a bit spoiled as a cub on attention and would not have always said such) and when he had mentioned that medicine may be able to provide an answer, she had stated she would "think on it."

Good enough for him. He would get what information he could and hopefully have a good report to give back to her. He came bearing gifts of support for the sick and hurting as well. It hardly seemed right to come without them. From what information he had, they seemed to have things under control but supplies were always welcomed.

Sounds of gummies began to filter in not too far ahead, which told him that he was close. He supposed he could have taken Quick Tunnels or Sky Car systems but he was never very fond of them. A simple walk was not that bad.

The entrance to the town looked more like chaos right now but there was still an obvious entryway with a few gummies standing guard, probably to monitor healers, direct family members and the like. The three he saw looked to be about in their hundreds or a little younger. Made sense, as he supposed the young had the best chance of surviving the plague.

"Excuse me," he called out as he approached, adjusting the pack on his back somewhat.

The first of the three, an orange colored gummi turned and then swiftly turned nearly white under his fur. Buddi held in a sigh. This was usually the reaction he got and while flattering, it got really irritating after a time.

"Y..you're Buddi? Of the Barbics?" the gummi behind him, an aqua colored fellow seemed to recover his wits the fastest. "Commander of the Gummi-Fey Wars?"

"One of them," Buddi corrected, "And yes, last time I checked."

The third one, a red gummi lass, spoke out, "O-one of our legends? Here? Great Gum, we aren't prepared for—"

"Natur's Mercy, knock it off," he snapped a bit, "I'm just as gummi as you are!"

"Y-yes, Sir but we haven't done…haven't achieved…we aren't…"

"Look, I'm searching for Healer Silverberry, have you seen him about?" Buddi interrupted their annoying babbling. He hated to be rude and truth be told, he could almost hear Ursa smacking her forehead at it, but he had things he needed to get done and this…fawning over him wasn't helping. Plus, it was embarrassing!

The first gummi finally seemed to find his voice, "Healer Silverberry, yessir, he's in the fourth tent down that way. Sorting through medicines I believe he is…"

"Thanks," that said, he pushed his way through, still rolling his eyes. He saw a few other gummies stick their heads out of the tents and honestly, anywhere he walked, it was like the entire camp froze. People stopped in their tracks and just followed him with their eyes. Gum! This was irritating! He sincerely hoped that Healer Silverberry would be a little more down to earth.

Finding the ice blue gummi was easy enough, as like the gummi sentry promised, he was in the fourth tent, sorting through herbs and medicines, setting them in specific order or categorizing them in another. As Buddi stepped through the flap, he saw he was labeling them for specific tents. "Healer Silverberry?" he stated, simply, firmly.

"Yes, I'm just about—" the Healer turned and froze upon seeing him. Oh great, here we go again.

"Healer Silverberry," he interrupted before the Healer could say a word, "I'm Buddi Barbic, of Barbic Woods."

"…yes. Y-yes, I see." He cleared his throat, obviously trying to get his wits together, "I..what can I do for you?"

Buddi gave a sigh of relief at that. Nervous but this gummi was all professional and for that he was grateful, "I come to you bearing some herbs from Barbic Woods," he revealed his knapsack and set it on an empty table, "But I also come to you, seeking your help."

"…you're…seeking my help?" He repeated, almost like a parrot. Okay, so he was still a little awestruck but as Buddi observed, he seemed to gather his composure more and more. "I mean, I will see what I can do. Ah... What is it you require help with?"

"Well," Buddi stated, as he sat down next to the table when Silverberry did the same, "To be honest, I came hoping you could help my Mama."

Oh, he saw the faint surprise in Silverberry's eyes at that but to the bear's credit, he kept in professional tone that time, "Your mother? Ursa of the Barbics?"

Buddi nodded, "One and the same."

"Has she fallen to this same sickness?" Silverberry inquired with intense seriousness, "We believed it to be fully contained. If it has infected other areas..."

Buddi thought he recognized the same rising alarm in Silverberry's voice as others held in battle. Interesting, to find such a similarity here. Must take his job very seriously. Another good sign. "No, she hasn't fallen ill. In fact, I hope to make her healthier by coming here."

Silverberry visibly relaxed a bit and nodded, obviously wanting some more details. Buddi took a breath and spoke out, deciding that as with any healer, being blunt and forward was probably the best option. His wife, Sunni, had trained in healing arts and had mentioned multiple times that as stubborn as barbics were, you never wondered about details with them. They were direct and to the point.

"Mama is having trouble conceiving." Buddi felt a bit odd saying that aloud but it was the truth, "It's been that way for years but especially after marrying Gritti, she wants to have another child." He saw a question arise in Silverberry's eyes and addressed that first, "I'm adopted, Healer. Mama has never been able to get pregnant. She and Gritti tried centuries ago, off and on with no luck."

The healer nodded, thinking, "I see. It would be easier to speak with her on these issues."

Buddi nodded, "I know. I wanted to see if there was even a chance you could help her first. Then, I can get her down here. I have my ways."

Silverberry nodded, "As all children do with their parents. Well, Buddi…the more information I have the better."

Nodding in agreement, Buddi spoke out, "I have a lot of it, just need to know what you need to know."

"You stated she has never gotten pregnant before. Does she have any injuries to those areas?"

"No." Buddi shook his head, "No injuries. Grubbi did an exam on her a while ago and said that everything was intact. When I was born, she took herbal mixtures to bring in milk and that worked fine."

Nodding again, he asked, "Do you know anything on her hormone cycles?"

"I dunno when they are but I do remember her saying that they have always been weird."

With a firm nod, the healer asked, "You have any idea what "weird" means?"

"She never told us much but from what Grubbi said, sounds like they came at weird times and weren't consistent."

"Hmm."

Buddi eyed the healer, trying to read his expression. "Does that mean anything?"

"It could." Silverberry stated simply. "I'll need more specifics from her but it sounds like that might be the cause. It's difficult to say anything for certain, Buddi, but from what you've told me, I think there may well be a way to aid with that. How old is she?"

Buddi thought a moment, "She's…going to be 681 this year."

Silverberry nodded again, "So, older but not out of the realm of possibility." He gave a smile, though professional, to the Barbic in front of him, "Arrange for her to come see me. I think we can work on a way to give her a child, or at the very least, improve her chances."

Buddi stood, "I'll get her here. How long are you going to be here?"

"Actually, if you can arrange for her to come to the city of Gummison next week. They have some offices that are much nicer than this. Gives me more options."

Buddi nodded again and grasped the healer's hand in a firm grip, "Thank you." He pulled away, stating, "I know you're busy. I'll leave the herbs here. If you need any more, just contact us."

"I shall."

That done and said, Buddi turned and left, though managed a smirk as he heard behind him, "Buddi Barbic shook my hand…"


	2. Chapter 2

"You said you would think about it."

Ursa whirled on her grown son and scowled, hands on her hips, "yes, 'think on it.' In what universe does that mean 'yes, go and bug the poor bear?'" She all but demanded. Despite being grown, Buddi was still much shorter than her and by the way he leaned back a bit in the chair reminded her of when he was a little thing and wandering off past curfew, not a grown bear with kids of his own.

"In my universe where I have a Mama that's too stubborn for her own mijet good." Came the snarky reply.

"Language." She snapped at him, "Buddi, you—"

"I went to Healer Silverberry because I want him to help you!" Buddi snapped at her, standing up to his full height which was still barely to her shoulders, " Mama " he pleaded, switching to Barbic, " I know you don't like your business out in the open and I know that's why you like to stick to Grubbi for things but even Grubbi said Silverberry's to be admired. I trust Grubbi's judgment and I know you do too! _"_

Ursa snorted, folded her arms but didn't have a good reply to that so Buddi took advantage of the silence and continued, almost pleading, " I know you want another kid. I know you've wanted one for years. I know you blame yourself for not being able to have one but that's no more your fault than me blaming myself for being short. " He scowled, " It's what weather Natur has seen fit to hit me with and for whatever reason, she's seen fit to make you wait. But Natur gives us ways around these things. You know as well as I do that she's master of loopholes. " Buddi rubbed the green marking over his heart where Natur had placed her mark when she pulled him from death. Ursa froze at the reminder.

 __

" She...can be, I'll admit. "

 __

" So what harm is there in at least going to see if this is a loophole that Natur's giving us? " He grasped her by the arm, " And I say us because if it makes you happy or sad then it involves me. Another cub would make you happy. I see it in your eyes and I see it in Gritti's eyes. I WANT that for you Mama. " He drooped his ears here, lowered his eyes, "…please, just talk to him. I didn't do this to get you mad at me. I did this because…because I don't like seeing you sad." he moved so he stood right in front of her and locked sight with her, " I wytiwyg="1" love you, Mama. I want you to get this, this thing you've wanted for years. For centuries. If there's even a chance…don't let being stubborn keep you from it. A warrior who refuses to see a cavalry… "

 __

"..only damns themselves to failure. Yes, yes, you have to use my phrases back at me, don't you?" She raised a brow at him. That was something she had told him during the Gummi-Fey wars when he was wanting to stick out a battle where retreat was more favorable for a future attack. It had been quite the argument between the two of them, almost escalating into shouting matches on occasion before he finally caved under her logic.

 __

Kind of like now…except the roles were reversed.

Looking down at her son, she relaxed slightly at his pleading eyes, his drooped ears. He looked like a little kid again. She had to admit the idea of having another child, be it a daughter or son, was emotionally overwhelming. She wanted it, deeply. For so long she had just resigned herself to the knowledge she would never have it and appreciated the son she did have and all the grandkids and great grandkids and so forth she was blessed with. Why Natur would make her wait she did not know but the things Buddi was saying, the things this healer was saying…

Exhaling deeply, she blew some of her golden bangs up, "You say he sounded optimistic?"

Nodding, Buddi grinned, "Uh huh."

"And he wasn't off put by my age?"

"Nu uh."

"And the crisis has blown over enough that this isn't getting in the way?"

"Uh huh."

"And he believes there's an answer he can provide for me? A…possibility?"

"Uh huh."

Ursa shook her head with a smile and looked down at her son who laid his head on her chest, "And is my son capable of saying anything longer than two syllables?"

"Uh huh." He beamed at her, "Will you go? Do I win?"

Ursa chuckled, ruffled his hair and gave him a deep embrace, "Victory to Buddi."


	3. Chapter 3

Gummikon was a small town but pleasant enough. In fact, for how small it was, it really was a bustling place. Gummies going to and fro, market places, large buildings of museums and schools, small gardens and play grounds here and there, made for a very "alive" feeling to the place.

Ursa hated it.

There were way too many people here. Ursa loved her clan, she loved her race, there had never been any doubt on that but she, like many Barbics, was a very private bear. She liked to stick to her family and her clan. She had a handful of friends that she liked the company of but being among so many gummies made her feel uncomfortable. While she trained her clan to control their claustrophobic tendencies (which at least 90% of Barbics possessed), she had to admit she had her own as well. As she walked through these crowds, she monitored her breathing a bit. When the crowds began to thin out, she nearly let out a physical sigh of relief. There seemed to be areas of less congestion and that was a relief.

Approaching the middle of the town took some doing and not just from the crowds. Despite the existence of the sky car system, much like her son, she preferred the old fashioned route. It took a bit longer but she was always a fan of physical exercise and despite being uncomfortable, she was also interested in seeing how gummies had expanded in these towns.

Being a bit of a celebrity, she could have done without that. She was easily recognizable, despite there being only a few photographs of her and no recent ones. In fact, the last photograph she remembered allowing had been her last grandson had been born from Buddi's son several centuries ago. However, there were enough descriptions in the books and legends to make her an easy one to spot.

She had lost track of the number of people who had approached her, inquired if she was "the Ursa Barbic?" and offered her assistance in whatever she needed. While flattered, it was irritating. She just wanted to get this meeting with Silverberry over with and return home. While Buddi's message had prompted hope into her heart (and Gum bless his stubborn streak) there was still an underlying doubt, a fear of there being nothing that could be done. She was trying to ready herself for that, if indeed it was to be her fate to only be mother to Buddi, then Natur had still blessed her beyond measure.

Tearing herself from these self-defeating thoughts, she stopped in front of the large building that Silverberry had directed her to enter. It was about three stories high, light green in color with quite a few flowers and plants around the front. It gave it quite the cheery atmosphere.

Taking a breath, she entered and was greeted by a light plum colored gummi at the front desk.

Who recognized her right away.

Stammering out an excited, "W-warrior Ursa! Hello, or greetings, or whatever's appropriate. Welcome, of course! Is 'Warrior Ursa' the appropriate title? I've been debating what to call you, you see, and, well, I thought that sounded the most, you know, fierce."

Pushing her hair out of her eyes, Ursa responded, "Silverberry is expecting me, isn't he?"

Being spoken to only lit the overeager girl's face more. "O-o-oh yes. I will be glad to walk you up if you—"

"I think I can find it myself, just tell me where to go." Ursa interrupted her. If she could avoid unwanted attention and questions, then she would welcome the quiet trip. While she was sure this made her come across as slightly unapproachable and a bit rude, for the moment, she didn't care. This entire situation already made her uncomfortable.

The gummi secretary sobered as she seemed to recognize she might be irritating the Barbic. "Yes, of course, Warrior Ursa. The second floor, the third room on the right. We have floor lifts if you desire—"

"I'll take the stairs. More reliable." She interrupted and the lady gummi pointed to the nearby staircase. Ursa gave her a nod, then stated, with a half-smile, "Thanks." Despite not liking the attention for the most part, she still got a kick out of the way people would stare after her when she spoke to them, as if they had been approached by Natur herself. So long as they did not pursue her, it could be…intriguing.

Heading off, she passed a few rooms on the way to the stairs and the sounds of whimpering from one made her pause. She recognized those types of cries so she stopped in the doorway. Peering inside, she saw all kinds of machines and small beds and occupying one very small cradle bed was a tiny cub, breathing lightly.

Despite that this cub was a turquoise shade and had all sorts of apparatus and monitors around him, a sharp memory cut through her mind as she recalled so many centuries ago cradling a tiny brown cub in her arms, whimpering similar cries when he entered the world early and despite it all, surviving. As it always did when she thought of her son, her heart filled with such a strong love and pride that it nearly brought tears to her eyes.

As she watched the little one breathe, her hand drifted to her lower stomach and the reminder of why she was here reignited that desperate hope in her spirit. Turning from the room, she headed up the stairs, her eyes focused and she was determined that no matter how awkward this was, no matter how…uncomfortable, she would endure what she must…for a simple chance.

She wasn't sure what she should have expected but seeing a gummi flipping through a medical textbook when she rapped on the doorway of the room was actually quite reassuring. Judging from what Buddi had told her, Silverberry had been taken aback when he had met Buddi but Buddi, in his impulsive nature, had just shown up. She'd been able to give the poor bear notice. She hoped that would keep his fanboyisms to a minimum.

His face when he turned to her had only a pleasant smile. "Ah, Ursa, please come in." His greeting was very professional and friendly and lacked any of the awestruck nature she had become accustomed to. That in itself helped her relax so she entered, sitting in one of the chairs. There was an exam table in the room but she deemed that for now the chair would suffice. Silverberry simply moved his chair to be facing her and set his book aside.

"Your son was able to provide me with a lot of information," he began, getting right to the point which Ursa was grateful for. That was how Barbics lived; no use in batting around the bush, get to the point, that was how things got done. "But as much as he knew, I need to get some things directly from the source."

Ursa gave a nod, and got right to the point herself, "He said you told him that you might be able to help me get pregnant."

"Judging from the information he gave me, I'd say that there is a very high chance, yes. We've made lots of strides in that in the last few years. However, I'll be able to give you a more definite answer after I get some more information."

Nodding, the Barbic settled back in the chair, coaching herself to let down that personal wall she kept up so often. It helped to think of that little cub and of when her own Buddi was so small. Gum, to have that again…

"First, let me confirm a few things with you. Could you give me your current age and birthdate?" he asked very professionally, jotting some things down on paper.

A nod, the Barbic leader replied, "October 10 1339, by common standards. I'll be 681 in a few weeks."

"Ah, an early congratulations to you." He told her politely, "Your son is quite knowledgable of you. Most gummies I know lose track of their own ages after the first two hundred years." He gave her a gentle smile.

Ursa rewarded his kindness with a half smile of her own, "Buddi has always been attached to my hip. Only gummi commander I know that still refers to his mother as Mama." She smiled widely at that though and it did not go unnoticed.

"I can see you took your task of raising him close to heart. Quite a feat and you appear to have done well by it." He ended the topic there and went on, "I have been looking up some potential causes of your difficulty but I must ask a few personal questions and I may even need to perform an exam but we shall address that as need to."

Ursa nodded simply, again, calming herself by focusing on her goal, and with the image of her little Buddi and the image of that tiny cub she saw. "Ask me what you need to."

"Well, I would just like clarification that you have no injuries to your uterus or genitals, do you?"

Ursa shook her head, and much to Silverberry's relief, did not seem off put at all by his abruptness. He did remember reading most Barbics, especially those from the older years, tended to be blunt. It worked well in his favor! "I've had a few injuries over the years but none to those areas. And all the injuries I've had have healed without issues."

Silverberry nodded, jotting that down. "Do you recall when your hormonal cycles began?"

Pausing, the Barbic thought. It seemed so long ago and she supposed it was. "I was fourteen."

"Anything unusual when they started?"

Ursa gave a nod, "They were never consistent. Mine never evened out like they were supposed to. Sometimes they would hit once a year, sometimes four times a year and each one was different lengths of times. Sometimes two days, sometimes three weeks." She shrugged, "Completely unpredictable so I just learned to deal with them when they reared their heads." She locked eyes with him, "Grubbi could not find anything malignant with them though. No growths or pain or anything of that nature. I just assumed that it was what I was dealt. So I coped with it,"

Silverberry nodded, "I see. And they are still unpredictable to this day?"

"Yes."

"Your son mentioned that you have made several attempts before at conceiving. Could you give me some more detail on that? Partners? Time?"

"Only ever had one partner, as he's only had me." She responded firmly. "Gritti. We were…awkward for a bit because…" She froze, bit her lower lip then forced herself to go on, "I suspected my odd hormones would mean I couldn't give him a cub. Then, when we finally tried, it only confirmed it for me." She seemed deflated, sad, an odd thing to see on such a strong warrior. "We first tried when Buddi was about seventeen or so. Tried about four times a week for four months or so. Then, took a break. Tried again two years later, more frequently. Kept that up for about a year." She scoffed lightly. "Never thought I would get tired of sex but I started to dread it."

She paused then went on, "Grubbi said that emotions could interfere so we stopped for a while. That kind of became our pattern for a century or so. Then, I suppose, we just gave up." She frowned, her ears drooped, just slightly. "Gritti tried to propose mateship to me a few times but I turned him down. Couldn't give him cubs." She smiled sadly, "Not that I was ungrateful for Buddi. I'm not. He's still my world. But…I wanted to give Gritti his children. I knew he wanted them. That was something I couldn't give him. Better for him to find a mate that wasn't broken." Lifting her head again, she went on "But my stubborn son and Gritti refused to leave it at that. Finally accepted his mateship three years ago." She shook her head again, "We tried again, not long after we were mated, once more for about six months. Nothing. For me, that was the final answer. Thought that accepting it would make it easier but no. Then, Buddi came to me and said it might not have to be that way." She eyed the healer, "Have to admit, I don't want to get my hopes up…"

Silverberry nodded, "Understandable but, Ursa, in the past few years, we've made huge strides in the field of reproductive medicine. From what you're telling me, I think what may be the issue is your body is having difficulty ovulating."

Ursa raised a brow but nodded, "Releasing eggs. Grubbi told me years ago that everything was intact. So you're saying my body isn't producing the eggs or just is having trouble getting them where they need to go."

"Most likely the latter. It's very rare that there are no eggs at all, especially if you have otherwise normal reactions in your cycles. It's just their timing and frequency is off." He eyed her again, "And Buddi told me that you were able to produce milk?"

Ursa nodded, "When Buddi's mother, one of my best friends, was pregnant, I started taking herbal supplements to help her when he came along. She was small and we were afraid she might not produce enough." She heaved a sigh at the reminder of her old friend, "When she died in childbirth, Buddi took to me naturally. He was breastfed exclusively until he was six months and I continued it at night until he lost his first baby tooth, when he was four." She knew a lot of gummi clans found that odd so she added, "It's a Barbic tradition."

Silverberry gave no indication whether he personally felt it odd and merely nodded at the provided information. "That gives me more faith that it will simply be a matter of getting your cycles to produce regularly, which there is an herbal remedy for. Fairly new but quite effective in most cases. You do not have any herbal allergies?"

"No, Healer." She stated simply, trying to keep that pesky hope from overwhelming her again. Yet, could she not be excited at the prospect? That was okay, wasn't it?

Silverberry turned and pulled some gloves from his desk, stating to her, again, all business, "I do need to check for any potential issues before we agree to try this though. If there are preexisting conditions, I need to be aware of them."

Ursa, to her credit, did not even flinch. She stood, moved to the table and readied herself. Outwardly, she remained calm but inwardly, she had to admit that the idea of anyone but Gritti and Grubbi seeing her down there was unnerving. But to be so close…to have a possibility. Another child! She would endure!

"Not that I doubt Grubbi's skill but a good healer will always double check with things of this nature. That and I'd guess the last time you were examined was quite some time ago?"

"You could say that." she answered truthfully, glad that his tone was only inquisitive and in no way condescending or chiding. That'd irritate the heck out of her. Nobody's business down there unless she decided it was!

Silverberry was grateful for her straightforward nature. Especially with female patients, there tended to be a sense of embarrassment, despite him being a healer. He approached her and admitted that he blinked a bit when she unstrapped a dagger from her inner thigh. She set it on the side table with an "Old habits die hard, Healer." He could only nod. She was a warrior but still! Many things he expected with pelvic exams but that was a first!

He was grateful that embarrassment was not the case with her, more grateful at her ability to stay still and more grateful still when he found nothing out of the ordinary.

He turned his back, allowing her to compose herself as he threw out his gloves and cleaned his hands, "I see no potential problems. I will be glad to send you home with an herbal remedy. Mix one teaspoon with one glass of water and take it every night for the next three months. Within three weeks, you should notice a change in your cycles." He smiled at her as she took her former spot in her chair, "Once you notice a predictability, feel free to begin trying again. If there is not a noticeable difference within a month regarding your cycles, please come back and see me. Likewise, feel free to return throughout the process. If we need to try something else, we shall."

He rose and mixed together some dried herbs into a large pouch which he turned and handed to her. Ursa took it, gingerly, before tucking it into her tunic. Such a small thing yet it could potentially give her what she wanted, something she wanted so deeply. Another son or perhaps a daughter? A brother or sister for her Buddi. Dear Gum, please Gentle Natur, let it be so…

"Thank you." She said softly, emotion-choked. "If you require anything from me or my clan, please…ask."

"Thank you, ...Ursa." She caught his hesitation, his desire yet his withdrawal.

"Healer? Is there something?"

"I do have a request but it is a bit personal..." He stated softly, slowly.

Ursa gave a nod to him. "Healer, you've gotten as personal with me as anyone can. You've potentially given me something I have wanted for centuries. There is nothing you can't ask me. If it's too personal, I'll let you know."

Slightly relaxed by her reply, Silverberry inquired, "Would it be forward of me to ask about your son's mark-the mark of Natur."

Ursa's face stiffened a bit at the memory but then relaxed almost as quickly, "You've heard the legend about it?"

"I…have only heard bits and pieces, Ursa." He assured her, settling in his chair, "The stories about it are inconsistent but I have heard it..saved him from death?"

Ursa gave a firm nod, "Buddi would be willing to let you see it, I can tell you that right now but the actual events he might not. He remembers some, but not all."

"I see. I admit I would very much like to see it for myself, and perhaps even - if I am not too bold - be allowed to examine it? A bit too curious for my own good, I'm sure. It's…an intriguing concept, saved literally by divine intervention. Even if he could only tell me some—"

"Healer." Ursa interrupted him, "If you want to know what happened, ask."

"Ursa, I do not wish to cause you pain in the memory—"

Shrugging, Ursa replied, "It is a painful memory but one that gives me hope too. If you want to hear about it. Ask."

Smiling eagerly a bit at her forwardness, Silverberry fought hard to remain professional and to control the glee he felt in getting this particular story right from the source. "Could you tell me about that event that led to the creation of the mark on your son?"

Ursa settled back in her chair, relaxing. "I can…"

 _Ambushes were not uncommon and this one had even been partially predicted. They had known something was lying in the wake though they were not entirely sure what. Their scouts had stated it looked to be trolls, or perhaps fey-allies. It was difficult to tell but nonetheless, they carried a heavy dislike for gummies._

 _It was supposed to be a simple trip from Barbic Woods to Ursalia, bearing supplies and catching up on the news from the city. However, when they passed through the High Mountain Pass, not even three hours from the city, the ambush came._

 _They were trolls, but trolls armed with new weaponry. Odd weapons. Crossbow like weapons but they did not shoot darts but simple hardened shards of obsidian. Sharp and dangerous. However, they had greatly underestimated their opponents!_

 _There were probably ten trolls but Mardi and Lundi were taking them down swiftly. Ursa and Gritti darted right towards them, cutting several of them down with their swords. Grubbi fought back with his spear. And Buddi, despite being only sixteen, took down quite a few with a sharp aim from his bow. He took to it so naturally…_

 _"Buddi! Behind you!"_

 _Mardi's cry was so desperate, so petrified, a cry that Barbics scarcely heard in battle. Ursa instantly jerked to see what caused Mardi such panic and her heart dropped. Her son was half turned, having instantly moved to see what danger approached him._

 _The single troll behind him fired his weapon at the same time as Ursa screeched his name._

 _The troll in front of her lost his head swiftly to her blade as she tore down the snow splattered mountain cliffs, rushing at her son. Grubbi pitched his spear and it found its mark in the trolls' chest. Mardi and Lundi made swift work of the only troll remaining._

 _But not before that last one had hit his mark._

 _Even as Ursa tore towards her son, she saw the obsidian blade pass through her son's chest, right dead center. It landed not two feet away from him, lodged in the ground. Buddi stared at her, a moment, as if not comprehending. His eyes drifted to his chest as that dark red blood, death blood, instantly began to pump from his chest. He managed to lift his eyes a moment and she thought she saw fear in them, panic, before they glazed and he collapsed to the ground._

 _"BUDDI!" She reached him first, rolled him onto his back. Her hands became coated in his blood almost instantly as that river poured out of him. She pushed her hands against the wound,such a small entry wound but when it left…_

 _It was oozing so much blood, "BUDDI, look at me!"_

 _Grubbi had reached them by that point and swiftly yanked her off, tossing her aside gruffly as he sought to stop the blood. Much as Ursa had done, he sought to slow the bleeding but it was pumping, it was pouring. Dark red, the horrific shade of death. Tears in his own eyes, he sought to find the source and found to his horror that the obsidian shard, while small, had been large enough and fast enough to tear through the heart muscle itself, tearing it literally in half and opened a horrible gash in the chest cavity. Grubbi could see it through the grisly wound even as the blood literally drained out his body. With the split of the heart, it had split the aorta, the largest vessel in the body._

 _Buddi's empty eyes told him enough but all the same, he tried to work a miracle. He tried to find something to stitch, something to compress._

 _There was no heart muscle left to revive, nothing he did would make it beat again. He tried. He tried to find a vessel to patch, a way to make that heart muscle whole again but to no avail. He worked for a good ten minutes, even when after the first two minutes, he knew the cub was gone. Worked even as the nearly entire blood supply of their only child spilled onto the snowy ground. Worked as those frightened eyes never moved, did not blink, did not react, just stared and saw nothing. As Ursa screeched and yelled at her dead son to "WAKE UP! YOU WAKE UP DAMN IT!"_

 _It was when he finally slumped to the ground, head turned away that realization set in._

 _"NO!" Ursa yanked her son's limp form into her arms, "NO! BUDDI TIMBA, LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! YOU AREN'T DYING! YOU AREN'T DYING, DO YOU HEAR ME? ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME!" Her screeching gave way to something worse, a heart breaking screech of pain, the kind of pain that is not describable, and makes one crumble. She buried her face into his blood soaked chest, tears flowing out of her eyes nearly as quickly as the blood had left him. "ANSWER ME, DAMN IT! MAMA IS TELLING YOU TO…ANSWER ME."_

 _Her entire body began to shake with sobs even as she refused to relinquish her grip on his little body, even as it went cold in her arms, with its nearly entire supply of blood gone. She didn't noticed her clan members fallen to their knees, sobbing in the ground just as she was, openly. Didn't hear them praying, beseeching, begging._

 _She was fixated on her little son even as she rocked back and forth, clutching him tight to her chest, saying, over and over, ""_

 _They had sat there for a good ten more minutes in the cold snow, just huddled around their lost one when it happened. Ursa, who refused to let go of her son, felt the entire body, now cold, turn warm in an instant. The body jerked, twitched and she knew that was not a response after death, not like this._

 _Then, oh, Gum…_

 _Buddi blinked rapidly and his eyes flew open. Not glazed, not white, but shining as bright as ever, darting to and fro. She felt the empty veins in his arms through her vice like grip suddenly pulse when out of nowhere they filled. The fallen chest rose and fell again._

 _All the color left her face, as she tried to comprehend the miracle in her arms. Her Buddi…_

 _It wasn't until he lifted his hands and brushed her cheeks and said, "" that the reality of the situation truly hit her. He…somehow…was not dead. Yet…he had been. But now he wasn't. Yet.._

 _A warm, beautiful glow, every color of the rainbow settled on her son's chest, right over that wound. It looked like the rays of the sun, shining out in every direction before it receded and vanished right into his chest. It changed shape and became a simple leaf shape before fading to a single shade of green._

 _The wound was sealed shut._

 _She heard it. The Thump-thump of his heart._

 _He was warm again._

 _He spoke._

 _He moved._

 _He breathed._

 _And the leaf. That simple leaf only meant one thing to them. That was the symbol of their Mercy Age, of beautiful Natur._

 _Yanking Buddi tight into her arms, nearly smothering him in her embrace as she kissed him, rocked him, held him, Ursa screeched to the heavens, tears running down her face, " THANK YOU, GREAT NATUR! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! "_

 _Then, all the rest of her clan started to repeat the same chant, even as they laughed and cried and pulled their only child into a tight embrace. While Ursa only had eyes for her little one, she still heard it. It was a sound like music, like all the beautiful sounds of nature combined into a voice:_

 _" Not Done yet Child. You are not NEARLY done yet. "  
_

Ursa wiped away the tears that always came to her eyes when she recalled that day and gave the healer a soft smile, "My Buddi would be glad to visit you and tell you his point of view. I've seen a lot of things Healer but nothing as beautiful as that, when Natur gave me back my son."

Well, to be sure, the healer was absolutely stunned. He'd heard the rumors; that Natur - the Barbic demigod also referred to as the Age of Mercy - had touched Buddi and he'd been healed. One claimed that he hadn't even been wounded but the shard had passed right through him and he unscathed, only to leave the mark in its place. Another had him speaking at great length to Natur and being told all of life's mysteries, only to forget when he'd been healed. None of the rumors he had ever caught were spoken with as much truth and strength as he'd just witnessed. And this was as much from the source as he could get, for Ursa's perspective was just as important as Buddi's.

At first, he wasn't sure what to say. And he was glad for Ursa's patience as she waited for one in the silence as he absorbed the tale. "And... He was... dead?"

"Yes. It was exactly as I described. Hard to forget every detail when you witnessed the murder of your only child, only to have the life flood into him again and blood enter him from nowhere at all. Then the profound joy and gratitude I felt for having him returned to me... No matter how old I am, I'll remember every detail of that day."

"And then, you heard Natur speak to you?"

"She was speaking to Buddi, but I heard it, yes."

"Er, I don't want you to take this as skepticism but I must ask... How did you know it was Natur speaking?"

Ursa frowned at his query, for the thought never entered into her head that it could be anyone else. "Because it's Natur's mark on his chest, and only Natur can thwart death. I know she's believed in most by Barbics but you've got to know that not even Gum grants salvation from death's grip."

He sighed and nodded and Ursa could see that death was no stranger to him. Maybe she shouldn't have been so blunt. He was a healer after all and he probably saw as much death as any warrior. Probably hated it more, too, given his profession was to heal.

"As I said, I mean no disrespect. I don't doubt anything you've told me, but as a healer I find myself asking a lot of questions about miracles. Namely, why are some spared and not others."

"Natur said he wasn't done. That was true enough, given everything he's accomplished with the Gummi-Fey war and uniting the clans."

Silverberry gave her a smile. "Yes but, Ursa, if Natur is so powerful, why did she simply not prevent his injury to begin with? Is there a negative higher power out there as an opposing force to Gum and the Ages? Or-"

"Look," Ursa interrupted gently. "I'm not sure what you believe but I believe there doesn't necessarily need to be an unseen evil battling with the Four Ages. Is there sometimes? Probably but the way I see it-we're given life, we live it, things happen. And, sometimes, Natur has additions to the great plan. If we can't always get there under our own steam, there are times where she's stepped in. Don't know how else to put it." She shrugged.

"Yes. That is a much more comforting thought."

"I agree." Ursa stood and extended her hand toward the healer. "Thanks... for everything today."

He smiled warmly and accepted the personal gesture of thanks. "It was my great pleasure. Again, if you notice no change within three weeks, or simply want to stop in again, contact this office and they'll get hold of me."

"I will." Ursa turned to leave but paused, a grin on her face. "Healer Silverberry?"

"Yes?"

She turned her grin to him. "About evil forces versus the idea that we make our own path... If I ever happen to see Natur, I'll ask her for you."

And she left the healer a shocked expression, for he could not tell whether she was serious or not.


	4. Chapter 4

"Buddi, are you going to come in or are you going to just linger there?" Ursa spoke without turning around as she blended the herbal mixture with some water. She heard her son give a snort of frustration then heard his familiar footfalls as he crossed the hut's floor. Again, without turning around, she remarked, "Take your boots off. I don't feel like scrubbing mud off the floor."

She heard another sigh and then the plop of him doing as she asked and turned around as he sat in one of the chairs. "You realize how annoying it is that you can still do that?" he inquired her as she walked past him and into the kitchen. She didn't answer at first but then said, with a heightened tone,

"Nana, how come Daddy always knows what I'm doin without even looking? It's annoying!"

Buddi rolled his eyes "Fine. Never said I didn't do it. Just that it's annoying you still can."

She didn't respond but came back to the table and sat down, her glass in one hand and one of their tall metal canisters in the other. She used them primarily for ice or for storing herbs and mixtures that had to be kept cold. Buddi eyed her but didn't say anything for a good five minutes. They just sat there, Ursa slowly nursing the drink down.

"…so…" Buddi finally spoke out.

"So, what?"

Buddi groaned, "Duh, Ursa! What happened?"

Ursa raised a brow at her son but chuckled lightly, "Well, he did give me an herbal remedy." She jostled the glass slightly. "I should see a change in three weeks."

"So…he thinks it'll fix it?"

Ursa took a deep breath and nodded "He seemed confident about it improving my chances. Getting my cycles steady enough that Gritti has a good chance of getting a bullseye."

Buddi beamed widely, though normally that type of talk would make him groan. He had matured since his teenage years and he had first heard Ursa and Gritti attempting it. "So…you're going to try again?"

"..Yes."

Buddi grinned and Ursa reached out and ruffled his hair, "You were right, imp." She teased lightly. "Though, I suppose I should be used to that by now."

"Learned from the best," he teased in response making her roll her eyes.

"Suck up."

He didn't reply to that but did ask, "He didn't fanboy all over you, did he?"

Ursa shook her head, "The secretary did but he was professional. Curious but that can make for a good trait." She paused here and eyed her son, "He did ask me to pass on a message to you."

Ears perked in curiosity, he asked, "To me?"

She nodded, "Yes. He wants to know if you'll be willing to come in and let him look at your mark." She smiled lightly at her son's surprised face. "I suspect he wanted to ask you earlier but had enough sense to know it wasn't the time."

Buddi rubbed his mark but responded, "Well, sure. Didn't think he was interested."

"I thought you wouldn't mind. Just contact that same office to get in touch with him. I gave him some information on it but I think he also wants to hear it straight from you." Here, her eyes clouded a bit at the memory but she clarified, "He's a healer. What you went through…it's naturally fascinating to him."

Buddi reached out and grasped her hand, " Mama. Are you okay? I know you don't like talkin' about that. "

She gave a low chuckle, " It causes me pain, Buddi but it also makes me grateful. Natur has her reasons for what she does. You never told me much about what happened on your end. I suspect because you thought it hurt me, am I right? "

Buddi gave a slow half smile, his ears drooped, " On the first try. Never wanted to bring it up if it made that day come back in full detail. "

She laughed a bit, " Buddi, that day will be in full detail to me until the day I die. If you ever want to tell me about it, you can but don't feel you have to. Likewise, don't feel you have to tell Silverberry anything you don't want to. He's curious but understanding. A rare but welcomed combination. "

Nodding, Buddi eyed her, " Alright. I don't mind telling him but I think I should tell you first. " He stood, " But not yet. You haven't told Papa Gritti have you? "

She shook her head and chuckled as she always did when she heard "Myca" come out in reference to her mate. Gritti still reacted the same when he heard it—with a cheeky wide grin. " Not yet, no. "

Buddi pulled her up and instantly headed down the hall, pulling her behind him as she laughed. " Buddi, wait. "

He froze, turned to her, " But I want to… "

" And we'll go tell Gritti but I wanted to tell you something first. "

Blinking, he nodded and she laid her forehead against his, smiling, " You are a stubborn, pretentious, persistent little twerp but I suppose I have myself to blame for that. But, I want to thank you for it. I know it isn't easy going against what I say sometimes. I suppose I'm lucky to have a son that knows me so well. " She pulled away, saying, " And if this does end up working, I don't want to hear anyone saying I'm giving birth to my first child. I'll be having a second child. You're always my first. Never forget that. "

Buddi smiled widely, " Promise, Mama. "

She headed back towards to walking down the hall but this time she passed the metal container to him, earning a 'huh' from him. She kept walking but then laughed out loud when her son declared:

"JACIA!" For indeed, within the canister was the chocolate based dessert that Ursa had developed when he had been a little thing. Despite his attempts, he had never learned how to duplicate it. It had been years since she had made it.

The Barbic leader called back, "Don't make yourself sick."


	5. Chapter 5

Buddi entered the building quickly and simply waved at the secretary, who had leapt to her feet and tried to greet him, stumbling over her words like a toddler still getting the hang of the language. Buddi, feeling he owed her some response, called, "Healer Silverberry told me where to meet him. I can find it myself, thanks."

He suspected that she was disappointed in not getting more interaction but he did not feel like being the subject of fawning and awe. Rather, he would feel much more at ease to simply have a conversation with another gummi who saw him simply as that—another gummi.

Ascending the stairs, he found the small office easily enough and Silverberry was there, reading through some kind of notes. He suddenly felt nervous, though he was unsure why. After all, he had gotten along just fine with him last time they had met. Plus, he certainly owed him!

Knocking on the door, Silverberry quickly greeted him with a smile, "Buddi, good to see you. Please, come in, sit."

Buddi responded swiftly, finding a seat quickly. Silverberry closed the door behind his guest before retaking his seat. "I appreciate you agreeing to meet with me regarding your mark." Silverberry opened up. "Ursa gave me some information but I must admit the researcher in me is all the more intrigued. A mark given by the divine…I would very much like to hear your recollection…and, um, if you would be willing…"

Buddi laughed a little, Silverberry's obvious nervousness somehow alleviating his. "That's why I went for the open front tunic." He admitted, drawing attention to the simple ties that kept his front closed. "I'm willing to let you look at it though I have to admit, it's a bit odd." He smiled "Just because not a lot of people approach me on it. At least not openly." He attempted to alleviate the embarrassment of the healer with, "Most of them just stare at me and it's actually a relief to meet someone that has the roots to simply ask."

Silverberry cleared his throat, "I appreciate it, Buddi but please, do not feel pressured to talk any longer or about anything you don't desire to." He did not want his guest to feel pressured though he had to admit that he was giddy in anticipation. He had gotten the outsider's view point and that had been mind blowing. To hear directly from the actual recipient…

"I'll keep that in mind." Buddi responded, leaning back and Silverberry allowed a small smile at how similar mother and son held themselves! "I'm assuming Ursa told you the events of the ambush. That's going to be pretty much the same from my point of view except I have to say I felt a fool afterward for how easily I was snuck up on." He shook his head, cheeks red. "Amateur mistake."

"Yet you were young, were you not?" Silverberry inquired.

Buddi nodded, "Sixteen. Still, no excuse. A Barbic should have all senses sharp in a battle. I got cocky when I saw I had taken out two of them on my own; it was my first real battle victory. It always feels different when you directly drive back foes or take them down than when you plan ways to do it. There's something personal about it." He shrugged, "Probably my pride honestly. Always trying to impress Mama. But in any event, that's probably what struck me down."

Silverberry nodded, not wanting to press but oh, how he longed to hear if Buddi remembered anything about those ten minutes when by all clinical standards, he was dead. That was the impression he got from Ursa in any event and he was not about to doubt a warrior's ability to tell a live child from a dead one, even if it was the mother. Especially since it had not just been her. It had been several other warriors. It had been a healer and a well experienced one at that! "Buddi, if I may inquire, what kind of injury did the shard produce? Your mother told me of the injury she witnessed. I…suppose I'm just trying to wrap my head around it…"

"Split my heart in two." Buddi answered casually. "Ripped straight through the center, like a knife through paper. Grubbi said it sliced apart right where the chambers meet and tore through the center vessel."

Well, that certainly made him all the more intrigued! Even with all the advances in medicine they had made, that kind of injury would have killed anyone in this day and age. No question about it. Yet he was sitting face to face with one that came out with no permanent injury from it! From a non functioning heart—a heart torn in pieces, literally. Not breathing. There was no other word for it. Ursa and Buddi's reports were consistent. He _had_ been dead.

"Let me guess. " Buddi teased, "You want to know if I remember anything from after I died to when I woke up?" Silverberry could only manage a nod, hinged on his every word like a cub riveted to a campfire story. Buddi closed his eyes, thinking. He would remember that the rest of his days. He had finally told Ursa and Gritti about it a few nights ago but it still felt a bit surreal speaking on it. "I do."

 _Waking up hurt a moment, but only a moment. Buddi had become used to pain over his life but that didn't mean it was pleasant. He wondered briefly what had happened but as his vision cleared and he saw only bland whiteness, he felt sick all over. They had been in the mountains between Barbic Woods and Ursalia, traveling to and fro as they had become accustomed to lately. The mountains may have been empty of a lot of things but there were rocks. There were short shrubs, there were mountain animals that darted about._

 _Most importantly, there was sky, there was ground._

 _None of that was here. It was just...white. Everywhere. He didn't feel like he was on land but he didn't feel like he was floating either. Last thing he remembered, they had been ambushed. Had been him, Ursa, Gritti, Lundi, Grubbi and Mardi. He had fallen some of their attackers himself (he was quite good with his bow now!) but then he had heard Mardi call a warning of some kind to him, heard Ursa call something and heard a very faint twang! then...then..._

 _Then, he had awoken here._

 _Drifting his eyes down, he found himself in the nude but there was a very clear slit wound in his chest, over his heart. A nasty looking wound at that. Took up at least a half-fist sized portion of his torso. He felt behind, on his back and felt a similar wound, though it was smaller. The size of those shards the stupid trolls had been firing. When he'd turned, he'd heard the firing first and then…heard Ursa calling to him..._

 _So...that was what happened._

 _He'd died._

 _But…no. This wasn't the Garden. It wasn't the Desert either (and he was sure he hadn't done anything to end up there!) so...what was going on?_

 _Sorrow suddenly filled him. Dear Gum, Sunni...he was going to ask her next year. To be his mate. He wanted to do a lot of things for her, show her a lot of things. Give her kids eventually._

 _And Ursa..._

 _Tears filled his eyes. No, his Fycan had been through enough in her life. This would...this would kill her._

 _A light giggle suddenly and it was like it was tangible, wrapping all around him, like a hug from behind, "You've died and the only thing you think about is how it'll affect those left behind? You're so sweet!"_

 _Turning, Buddi fell to his knees, nearly to his face again, shaking, though again, he was reminded that there was no ground to be solid and yet it was! But most importantly, that voice. That voice that was the chirping of birds, the gentle murmur of a brook, the breeze through a tree, the sweetest taste of fresh fruit…all that sound in a single voice with an aura that was warm and generated all kinds of feelings of love and comfort._

 _He had heard stories, believed them, but to see...her...in the flesh._

 _Less than a foot in front of him, walking to him at a steady but gentle stride. Fur as green as the grass on the first rain of spring, long flowing hair that looked the colors of the rainbow all at once, eyes that sparkled and reflected all colors of nature, like tiny prisms that always shifted from one shade to another. As he was, she wore nothing but her hair always wove about, as if it was alive itself, seeming to form a cloak about her._

 _"N-Natur..." he breathed, lowering his eyes, Shaking now, he swallowed, "I..I mean…Gentle Natur…Great Natur…"_

 _A musical, beautiful sound (that same sound that seemed to be all the senses in one noise) as she laughed again and stood in front of him, as he sat half crumbled...or would have if there was ground to sit on!_

 _She was short. Had he been strong enough to stand, he surmised she would have only reached his chest. Yet, she seemed much taller, simply by the aura she created. A beautiful, warm light seemed to flow out of her in all directions, making all kinds of wonderful memories flow about. And literally flow! He saw his memories play about them, in full color and sound. He saw Ursa playing with him as a toddler, he saw when he first met Sunni, saw when Gritti was helping him steady his bow. Saw when he crawled into Ursa's bed after their first night in Ursalia and just clung tightly to her. Her saw them, heard all voices again, felt their touches._

 _The green furred deity gave such a gentle, delicate smile. She reached forward and grasped him on the cheeks-Great Gum, Natur herself was touching him! He shook, but could not help staring into those gorgeous eyes. So full of love…_

 _Suddenly, the white around him turned to what was the most glorious green he had ever seen. Cool running water, clear as glass flowing through the landscape. Huge, towering, healthy trees peered into the sky which was colored in all manner of blues and greens. All about him, he saw gummies. All kinds of gummies, translucent and walking about, happy and at peace._

 _Oh...so she was leading to the Garden?_

 _He shifted his eyes from the landscape back to her._

 _Now, she wore a beautiful blue gown…no, it was literally the river. It was flowing off of her in currents before it spilled over the grass. Her eyes sparkled with a light that was not there and her hair was stretching throughout the air, literally forming the sky and then, suddenly, she was leaning forward, until her lips hovered just over the wound in his chest. Looking up at him, she giggled, again, ""_

 _She kissed him, there, on the wound._

 _And everything went blazing white with all kinds of colors and then he was gone from that place._

 _This time, waking up was sudden, jerking like a seizure almost._

 _Arms that had been tight around him suddenly became vice-like. His eyes opened with a start, seeing white mountains, fallen enemies, broken weapons. And all around him, crouched on the ground, his clan. Mardi, Lundi, Gritti._

 _Ursa was holding him, Grubbi was to his left._

 _And they all were white as snow, staring at him._

 _Looking down, to his chest, he saw blood all over him, staining his fur and chest. It pooled on the ground underneath him, still warm! Gum, it was everywhere. He...he must have bled out. He could see lots of tunics and torn bits of leather that had been pressed against his chest. He shifted his eyes up, seeing pure shock in Grubbi's eyes and then to his mother's.._

 _Ursa had tears staining her face._

 _He...when did Ursa cry? Had he ever seen her cry? No. Not like that. Not ever like that. Her eyes were red. Her cheeks were drenched. Heck, even her neck! Looking back to Grubbi, he saw the same. And on Gritti the same, and Lundi and..._

 _A warm light suddenly lit up on his chest, blazing all colors. Right over that horrible wound._

 _Then, as a whirlpool pulled down anything in its current, the light retreated back into his body and centered into a single shape that changed colors until it became a light green shade, the shape of a single leaf, burned into his flesh and fur, as if it were a birthmark._

 _Natur's mark._

 _Buddi looked up again, locking eyes with Ursa, who was shaking. Reaching up, he grasped her cheeks, saying, " I'm okay, Mama, I'm okay... "_

 _She shook, a moment more then pulled him into such a sharp embrace, and she sobbed, openly sobbed. Tears running down her cheeks, she looked skyward and screamed, as loud as she could,_

 _" Thank you, Great Natur! Thank you! Thank you! "_

 _Then gradually, Gritti's voice joined hers, then Grubbi's, then Lundi and Mardi and then they were all hugging him and..._

 _Then, that sweet musical voice again, repeating " Not done yet, child. You're nowhere NEAR done yet. "_

Buddi took a breath as he finished and went on, "That was not the last time I saw her."

Silverberry's shocked face jerked to full attention, "You..saw her again."

A simple nod. "During the Gummi-Fey wars. I was not asleep. I was clearly awake. She formed herself from the ripples of the creek. She never said much. Always said the same thing actually…'your heart has much to achieve yet, child.' Then she would vanish as swiftly as she came."

Buddi turned serious, "And my wife Sunni has seen her. My child Ulisa has seen her, more than once. If I recall, Ulisa had an experience with her with Jade Griffin."

Oh, that got his attention, to be certain but to his credit, he did not press.

"I can't say why she felt the need to intervene with me and not with others or why she picks only certain gummies to intervene with. What I do know, Healer, is that nothing Natur does is done with malice. That…She is nothing but love and mercy embodied."

Undoing the ties on his vest, he opened up the front, revealing the small green shaded mark over his heart, "Feel free to examine it as much as you want."

Silverberry approached, still not sure what to say to Buddi's story so he took the opportunity. It was a mark that was part of the skin and fur to be certain. It looked as natural as the patch over the gummi's eye.

Then, he ran a hand over the spot, and even was so bold as to press upon it, ever so gently.

The green under his fingers shifted to blue, to indigo, to violet, to red, to orange, to yellow and back to green. Constantly. Swiftly. He yanked his hand away and the color returned to its stable green. Shaking slightly, he pushed again and got the same reaction.

Well, not quite the same.

This time, in his mind, he heard a very distinct laugh.

Musical.

As if all the wonderful instruments in the world were playing as one, as if all the wonderful tastes in the world had been changed to song, as if all the gentlest and heartfelt touches could be heard as a symphony, and as if all his dearest memories were suddenly tangible… and they all generated a child's joyous giggle. Judging by the grin that spread over Buddi's face, he heard it too.

"See what I mean when I say—nothing dark in that voice. Nothing at all."

Silverberry could only produce a wide-eyed stare and stilted nodding.

"No one else I've ever heard of has ever been touched by Natur quite like this. Personally, I believe that she did it to remind us - all of us and not just Barbics - that we're going to be okay, that we're all where we need to be, and that someone is looking out for us and loves us."

Again, the blank nod is all he could muster, and a shallow "Good-bye" as Buddi stood and bid his own adieus.

When the legend left his company, Silverberry slumped back in his chair. The stories, the accounts, the proof! It was staggering... Not that he'd disbelieved in Natur. It's just that he hadn't any reason to feel one way or the other. But now... Now the impossible mark on Buddi's fur... And the voice...

The healer shook his head, laughed at himself. "If you're watching, you must think me a silly thing. But I do try, in my simple way, to do all I can for gummi-kind. And I shall never think twice about the Great Natur ever again, to be sure!"

With a great intake of air and a mighty sigh which ended on a grin, Silverberry retrieved his book on immune deficiencies with a more positive attitude, sure that he would find something to aid the babe just a few doors down. And, if the situation presented itself, perhaps he could ask Silversnow if she knew anything about a situation involving Ulisa, Natur, and her mother, Jade Griffin.


	6. Chapter 6

"Grubbi, tell me again."

The Barbic healer eyed his leader and surrogate daughter and gave her a smile, a deep hearted and genuine smile. "You heard me the first time, didn't you?"

"I did." She replied simply, though she had not moved from the bed in their healing hut. Two months had passed since she had begun taking the tonic and as promised, within three weeks, she felt her body's hormones and cycles become more predictable. Actually ended up helping her temper too! "But tell me again."

Grubbi did one better. He pulled over a small vial where he'd taken a small sample of her urine. She'd come to him, reporting that something felt "different." So, he had taken a sample of her urine and applied the leaves of the sa'la plant that grew on the forest's edge. Over time, he had discovered, with Sunni's aid, that the oils of the leaves reacted when exposed to certain levels of hormones. Namely, the hormones associated with pregnancy. When it reacted, it turned the liquid green.

Setting it down, there was no mistaking the dark green aura it held.

"Congratulations, Ursa." He told her, again, "You're going to be a Mama again." He was thrilled as soon as the colors had begun to change but not wanting to give false hope had restrained himself an extra day or so before calling her in. Now though, they burned as brilliant green as the fresh grass. He was certain.

As for Ursa, she did not move for the longest time. She sat there, head down, feeling all manner of emotion. Shock, disbelief, concern, doubt and then finally elation. An elation that rushed her entire body and made her near giddy.

She finally rose from her position and despite not usually being one to be overly expressive with emotion, she flung her arms around Grubbi in a tight embrace which he returned, though not without an expression of surprise and a laugh.

"Another child…" she finally said aloud, as if daring to believe it and claim it. Her heart felt like it would burst and the years of waiting, of hoping, the nervousness of seeking out Silverberry, suddenly seemed so well worth it to simply be here, in this moment. "Another child!"

"Yes!" Grubbi told her as she pulled away, "You have a few months to go but there is definitely a little cub coming." He smiled at her again, "I suppose your patience and stubbornness paid off, didn't it?"

Ursa only smiled and rushed out of the room, seeking out Gritti. He hadn't known she had been called in by Grubbi though he did know that she had felt something "different" this time around. As it was, he was in their hut, repairing some of their weaponry.

He was quick to put down the crossbow when Ursa rushed in though, springing to his feet. Now, a great many things Gritti had become accustomed to over the years and while he felt he knew Ursa quite well, she could still surprise him on occasion.

Despite that, he was completely unprepared for a rushing Ursa, grinning ear to ear, literally leaping at him and clamping him in a strong liplock. They rarely kissed and usually it was he who initiated it and certainly never to this depth of emotion!  
He stumbled backward and, barely keeping a grip on her, tumbled backward onto their bed, Ursa sprawled atop of him.

"U-ursa—" he began, stammering more than anything when she pulled away,

"It worked, Gritti." She told him, not shouting but just a soft, almost whispered declaration. Her voice wavered a bit in emotion and she didn't try to restrain it. "I'm with cub."

Gritti felt all the strength go out of his muscles for a moment and he stared at her, feeling an unprecedented amount of emotion shoot through his entire body, rushing his heart and mind so soundly that he could not give her a coherent reply for a few moments.  
"…with cub?" He finally managed and he must have looked a fool because she laughed.

"Yes! I'm pregnant." She told him, tears unshed in her eyes, "Finally."

Gritti did not know what to say. He was elated. He was thrilled. He was so happy for her, for himself, for little Buddi, for all of them. Yet despite all of this, he was stunned dumb more than anything. A chance to raise a cub, again. (Though Ursa did most of the raising on Buddi, he chimed in during the teenage years,) a little life that he and Ursa had created together, that they would raise and guide.

He finally decided that verbal responses were far beyond his capacities at the moment. So he instead, wrapped her in such a tight embrace, returning the kiss she had given him earlier. She responded in kind and for the longest time, they just laid there, embracing one another, letting the waves of the emotion roll off them until both felt ready to communicate normally again.

"H-how far along?" he finally asked, just staring at her as they lay there. She looked so beautiful, though she always looked beautiful to him. This was a beauty he had not seen in centuries, not since she had taken Buddi in and he, being young, had been too chicken to comment her on it.

"Early, maybe a month, Grubbi says." She smiled, "He wanted to be sure before he told me."

Gritti nodded, tightened his grip on her a bit and she teased him, "Seems once my eggs were visible, your little warriors were swift to overtake them."

Gritti chuckled a bit, low in his throat, "Well, you are pretty irresistible."

Rolling her eyes at his light hearted teasing, she smirked, "Kiss up."

Shaking his head, he sat up, her following. "So Grubbi, you and I know." He smiled at her, "Should we let the big brother know?"

Beaming lightly, "You mean the big brother that pushed me and pushed me to do this in the first place? You mean the one that doesn't seem to take no for an answer?"

"yeah, that would be the one. Takes after you."

"Not yet." She admitted, standing, "He was telling his wife goodbye for a bit. Something about some of the Barbic warrens needing an extra healer for a month or so." She grinned widely, "And I wanted us to tell him together."

"So, let's go." He told her simply, joining her as she ran out of the room, looking as energetic as a young teenaged girl. So much life suddenly poured back into her and he had to admit, he could get used to those surprise kisses. And a little one coming… "Ursa, let me call him up here—"

"Buddi Barbic!"

Wincing, Buddi turned, lifting his head to the trees. He spied Gritti calling to him, waving frantically. Confused and on more than one level, he called back, "What is it? I didn't do anything!"

"I'd hardly say that." Came the sharp retort. "Just get up here before Ursa and I come down there to get you."

"Okay, okay." He responded, holding up his palms in surrender. Great. Now what? He had told Sunni goodbye about an hour ago and despite having been married to her for centuries, he still missed her when she was gone. So, his day was already pretty blue. Now, apparently, he had done something. Great. One would think that after he had grown, become a commander and according to most reports, the most valuable strategist in the entire dimension, that he would be immune to reproach but evidently, one never outgrew being reprimanded by one's parents and his happened to also be the acting leader and second for his clan.

Swell.

Climbing the trees swiftly, he dropped onto the balcony of the large family hut where Ursa and Gritti lived more often than not, he and Sunni tended to sleep as well. It was a familiar place and more often than not, a place of peace. Not today it seemed.

Walking into the entrance, he found Ursa sitting on one of the chairs, Gritti standing to her left. She had a stoic face, one he hardly ever saw on her anymore. He sighed deeply, approached her. Ursa often complained that sometimes visiting clans regarded her as a "Queen of the Barbics" and in fact, this was a nickname for her among several clans.  
Ursa despised it because she was leader because the people chose to follow her. And in fact, lately, they were beginning to follow Buddi more and more, leading more to the rumor of her queendom and him being a "prince." Buddi understood why she disliked it, and he sympathized with it and was always the first to correct anyone that made that error but approaching her now, sitting tall, her legs crossed and a stoic, thinking look on her face, he could also understand how strangers could mistake her as such!

" Yes, Mama? " he inquired of her, folding his arms, " Papa Gritti makes it sound like I've committed some huge act that I don't know about. "

" You did. " She said simply, standing up and approaching her son. His nervousness was cute but she didn't want to make this linger. Gritti had come up with the idea to call him up with a tone to make sure it was a surprise but she had no intention of freakin' him out too much! " You _are_ the one that told me to go see Silverberry, weren't you? "

Gritti laughed, " More like he did the first half of the visit for you and then pulled his charm trick on you. "

Buddi blinked, " Well, yeah— "

Ursa smiled at her son, a bright smile he rarely saw anyone. Slowly, realization seemed to kick in and he looked first to Gritti then back to her, " Mama, are you sayin-? "

" It took, little leaf. " She chuckled, still not losing her grin. " You're going to be a big brother, "

Much like Gritti, he seemed stunned a moment then in a single movement, caught his mother under her arms and swung her around in a circle, " REALLY? That's great, Mama! I told you! I tol' you! Natur's Mercy, that's great! "

Ursa let out a loud guffaw, not only at his wonderful reaction but at the reminder that short as he may be, he certainly wasn't a weak little cub anymore. She forgot sometimes that he was strong enough to lift her!

Setting her back down, Gritti took the cub a firm embrace, then his mate, " 'Bout time we made this a family of four, not three, don't you think? "

Buddi beamed, and for more reasons than one. Gritti had become a strong father figure to him over the years and his desire to raise more children was a strong driving factor in pursuing the information, as well as his mother's desire. Buddi found it important to please them both, to do what he could for them both. And now…now, there was going to be a little one that would literally part of them both! Oh, the things he could teach it, show it, and yes, warn it about!

" Perfect time, Papa. " he grinned, purposely dropping Gritti's name and just keeping the title, for the first time " Perfect time "


	7. Chapter 7

Gummison was starting to see more and more of Buddi lately. He had been seen there, twice, to see Silverberry and now, he was back a third time, for a similar reason. Well, okay, for the exact same reason, to visist Healer Silverberry. But this time, he came bearing wondrous news. It had been about two months since Ursa's great news and Buddi figured it was about time the healer heard it! The news was beginning to spread through the Barbic communities and it was only a matter of time before it reached other communities. The healer deserved it hear it first-hand.

Walking up the steps, he pushed open the office door, meeting that same secretary that always seemed to be working when he came in. As she had with his mother, the girl recognized him and was quick to demonstrate her devotion and awe, as she always did.

"W-warrior Buddi! You've returned! I…I apologize, we were not expecting you and—"

"Relax, uh…" He eyed her, "Actually, what IS your name?"

Oh, that got such a squeal from her. Being spoken to and actually being inquired about, even if it was something as simple as her name, just proceeded to make her grin as wide as her face. "I..I..well, Warrior Buddi, I …my …I'm…R-robbi. Yes. My name is Robbi, Sir!"

"Don't call me Sir." Buddi rolled his eyes, "It makes me sound old."

"Y-yes Warrior Buddi, yes, yes." She grinned again, asking "How can I help you?"

"Is Healer Silverberry here today?" he inquired.

"We-ell, yes, yes he is but I'm afraid he is with a patient right now." She seemed embarrassed "he'll be available in three hours. I can let him know you need to see him. What is the problem? Are you ill?"

Buddi smiled at her fangirling. "I'm not ill and I won't take up too much of his time. I would just like to speak to him when he's available." He eyed the sun outside "You said three hours?"

"Y-yes Warrior Buddi. I will let him know. If you return in three hours, I'm certain he would be glad to speak with you." She seemed relieved that she was still able to provide some form of assistance and absolutely beamed when Buddi gave her a wink.

"Thanks Robbi. There is something else you may be able to do for me though."

Oh, she practically leapt from her seat at that, "Oh, I shall do my very best Warrior Buddi! I shall! How else may I be of service?" She beamed widely, ready to leap out and probably carry him to his destination if that was his wish. As flattered as he was, the sudden attention, as always made him feel a little claustrophobic. He took a large step back.

Robbi, luckily, was not dumb and caught on quickly, taking a breath and pulling back. "I-I mean, how can I be of assistance?"

"I've heard that Gummison has some exotic fruits that are difficult to find in other parts of the dimension. Is that true?"

Robbi broke out into a huge grin, "Oh, you have not heard wrong, Warrior Buddi. I recommend the central town market, especially Farmer Galgi's stand. His produce is flawless." She eyed him, "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"A good variety," he answered honestly, though he did not elaborate on why he had the need. "Some sweet, some sharp, some even a little bitter." He did not mention that he really had no clue which one to get; Mama's tastes were hard to predict sometimes so he opted to go for the entire gambit. She actually had not been so hard since the announcement of her pregnancy, with one exception.

Her tastes.

She had cravings that Buddi had never heard of before. Bitter with salty, salty and sweet. She had cravings for rare birds lately but beyond that, she always wanted fruit. Any kind, all kinds. So far, the fruits of Barbic Woods and the nearby town of Gruba (which Grubbi loathed the name of, despite the bears within insisting he had earned it) were making her happy but Buddi wanted to surprise her.

Robbi smiled, "Oh, you will find so many different kinds there! I highly recommend the jaa'aa fruit. It's said to have all the different taste senses in one!"

Buddi blinked, cocked his head, "All at once?"

Robbi nodded firmly, "Yes, Warrior Buddi!" she confirmed, "I have sampled it myself. When you take a bite, you experience all manner of tastes in one experience. A bit rare but I'm sure that Farmer Galgi will have some available for you."

"Thanks, Robbi." He thanked her again as he headed for the door, "I'll see you in three hours."

He heard her call, "If I can help in any other way…" as he left. He was not exactly in the mood to deal with people fawning over him but that fruit she described did seem like something Ursa would appreciate and he wanted to make sure he gave her what he could.  
Finding the stalls for the farmers was fairly easy. There was an outdoor market not far down the road. Even without following the crowds, he could have smelled the fresh crops. Obviously, the sellers were cooking small treats with their crops to attract customers.

Well, they certainly worked! He could smell pies!

Making his way down the pathway, he readied his breathing as the crowds began to get thicker. He adjusted his knapsack. Granted, given his famous past and his credentials, he really could have asked for anything and probably be given it but he refused. So he had brought herbs and seeds and such from Barbic Woods to trade and barter. Rare plants from there were usually valued.

He became acutely aware of people staring at him as he walked and that Barbic claustrophobia began to kick in. He forced himself to breathe and try and ignore the whispered awes of "Is that him? Commander Buddi of the Fey Wars?" and "He never leaves the Kuriana Province, it can't be…can it?"

Luckily, as he walked, his nose caught another smell, one that he could never ignore no matter how he always tried. If one were to present that smell and the smell of a jacia, he would pick this smell over the jacia even.

Unable to stop the grin, he approached the booth, where an elderly looking (probably a good two hundred years older than him) gummi couple greeted him, though not without stammering, "C-C-Commander Buddi, we are h-h-honored…"

"'Cuse me," he interrupted, sounding very much like a cub and not a commander, "Is that honey?"

The pair just gave him a grin, "Indeed it is, my boy," the elderly male of a light green shade replied. "You have a keen nose."

"Have to learn to have one." He replied. "Honey has always been trained to my nose."

The female of the pair laughed lightly, "Well, we have all kinds, son. Apple honey, orange honey, grape honey, jaa'aa honey…"

"Jaa'aa?" he interrupted and then apologized, "Sorry, that's a fruit I've been looking for."

Another set of grins, "Well, we can set you up without a problem." The male bear assured him, "Jalli," he addressed his wife, "Can you bring out our selection for our guest?"

"Ahead of you as usual, Galgi." She responded, coming back with a large box.

Ah! So, his nose had led him right to who he was looking for anyway! See? Honey was a good thing, despite what Ursa said about it being a problem point for him. It led him to these good farmers, with the fruits he needed (and if the crate was any indication, more than enough) and a little bit of sweet to boot!

"Well, Robbi said you had a good selection. She wasn't kidding." He looked over the large box and finally said, "Definitely will take some jaa'aa, some grapes, some apples, tangerines…ah, heck, give me some of everything."

Oh, they grinned widely and swiftly went to fill a box. Buddi reached into his knapsack and the wife grasped his hands, "Please, my boy, you served us so well during the wars. Let us at least repay you with some fruit."

Buddi sighed, he was afraid of this. "I feel I should still give you something. I have some seeds for more fruits, some that are hard to come by…"

"But you have served us…" She began but he pushed a small bag of seeds into her hands, firmly.

"Just humor me, please." He eyed her, "If it'll make you feel better, consider the seeds payment for the honey."

At this, she blinked, then smiled and placed a jar of each honey type in the box as well. Turning back to their table, she took out a small vanilla cake and poured a little of each honey over it before handing it to Buddi, "For the road?"

Buddi gave her a wide grin and without pause, pushed it into his mouth. Oh, it had been so long since he'd had honey and this had all the sweetness of fruit with the sweetness of honey. To be frank, it was the Eternal Garden embodied in his mouth.

Another bag of seeds was produced and he asked, wiping his mouth, "A few more?"

She complied with a smile and Buddi lifted the box to his shoulder before heading back towards the entrance of Gummison where he had tied his rama. He had been clever enough to bring a means to transport things. The manager of the small outpost where he had tied his animal gladly agreed to hold his items.

So, he just wandered about the city for the next hour or so. (Granted, it involved visiting that market again and maybe he got another jar of honey that he picked at but that was beside the point) Eventually, he deemed he could return and see if Silverberry was free.

Walking back into the office, Buddi stuck his half empty honey jar into his knapsack. Robbi was quick to jump up with a huge smile, "Silverberry just finished with his last patient, Warrior Buddi. Feel free to walk on up."

Buddi gave her a nod and wave of thanks and quickly made his way up. The familiar door was half open but just the same, he gave a swift knock so that he wouldn't startle the healer and walked in, finding the ice blue gummi setting some files aside. He looked up, a little surprised.

"Buddi. What a surprise. What can I do for you?"

Buddi smiled, brightly. "I won't take a lot of your time, I know you're busy. I came to update you on my Mama."

Silverberry nodded as Buddi approached and the Barbic grasped the healer's hand, "Thank you, Healer. Mama told us a week ago that she's with cub. Your remedy worked."

Oh, the light that took over Silverberry's face. "I'm very pleased to hear! Thank you for letting me know!"

Buddi smiled, "I could hardly do otherwise. Mama is so happy. I have to admit, I'm thrilled too. I can't wait to see if I get a little sister or a little brother." He added, "I know we have ways to tell now but Mama wants to be surprised."

Silverberry nodded; he still had some families that preferred that method.

"So far, it looks like her pregnancy is normal. Grubbi said he doesn't think it should be difficult but just in case—"

Silverberry smiled warmly, "Please, Buddi, feel free to return for any reason. Even if your mother just wishes to talk, I would be happy to meet with her again."

Buddi nodded firmly, "Thank you again, Silverberry. You...have no idea how happy you've made my Mama. If you ever need anything, you need only contact me." He grinned widely, again, feeling like his cheeks were going to hurt. He had been feeling that way since his mother had told him. "I can't ever repay you but I sure as Gum will try."

Again, the Healer simply gave a smile, "Hearing such joy is repayment enough."


	8. Chapter 8

_Fall 2020_

Sunni Barbic set aside her bow upon reentry to their hut and approached her mate, who was sitting at the window, watching the leaves fall. This was not unusual for Barbics, as they felt one with nature most of the time but she felt a twinge of sadness about him. She was not exactly empathic but she just could read it by his body language.

Scooting into his side, she teased his ears, "Buddi, what's wrong?"

He gave a low sigh, "Nothing. Well, okay, nothing major. It's…"

Sunni eyed him with a look he had grown accustomed to over the years. He could never win a fight with that look so he scarcely tried. All the same, while he could tell his mate absolutely anything, he really didn't know how to start on this one because he didn't understand it himself.

"Talk to me, Lover." She cooed to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "Being sad doesn't suit you, especially when you've been so bubbly the past two months."

Buddi frowned, turning to face his wife, "That's the problem. I still am happy. I still am ecstatic. You know Gritti and I are almost done with the cub's nursery? Ursa was laughing because we were arguing over who put the most influence into it."

"And it's okay to have more than one emotion." Sunni replied without skipping a beat, completely ignoring his attempts to side step the inquiry. "You never have just one plant growing. There may be grass but if you look close enough, you'll find flowers, or weeds or herbs. So, what else is growing?"

Frustrated and feeling more than a little ashamed, he replied, "I'm too old to feel this way. Especially since I wanted this so bad. I still do. I want this cub, I want Mama happy and I can't wait to see this kid!" On this, he was adamant.

Sunni was quiet a moment then said, "Too old to feel what? Jealous?"

He stiffened a bit and Sunni allowed herself a small giggle, saying, "Buddi, remember when we were expecting Warrio?" She inquired, "Didn't we involve the girls as much as we could?"

"Of course. They helped with everything, even helped us to decide on names." He remembered that distinctly.

"But, despite all that, they still had little surges of jealousy pop up, right?"

He sighed again, "Yes and that's why this bugs me. I should be thrilled—I AM thrilled but at the same time…"

Sunni, having learned her husband over the centuries, asked, "What is your heart afraid of?"

Buddi scoffed at her, "Are you purposely saying the exact same thing we said to the twins?"

She shrugged, "It's still relevant, isn't it?"

He was quiet a moment then said, " I guess…of not being as good. " He growled and grasped at his hair, pulling his hat down. " Which is stupid! I know Ursa's proud of me, Gritti too. I've known that for years. This is something so petty and stupid. "

Sunni shook her head, " I wouldn't call it that. " She argued. " I was jealous some when Cubbi came around and we were totally different. We didn't even… " She frowned suddenly, " Is it the blood versus adopted thing? "

He shrugged, " A little bit I guess. You know I always wanted that when I was a kid. Wanted to be Ursa's blood. Stupid maybe but I thought it would give me some of the things I admired in her. You know? Her strength, her courage. So…maybe it is bothering me a little bit that this new kid will have that. " He sighed again, " Which again, I know is irrational, I've got my own strengths that are different from hers but just as strong…and… and I know it's petty and most of the time, I don't even worry about it! But every so often, it just pops up in my head. And it bothers me to no end that it even pops up! "

Sunni eyed him, " Well, you know it is a big change, even if you are grown. Why don't you go talk to Ursa and Gritti about it? "

Buddi eyed her, " Last thing I want them to think is that I don't want this kid. Because that isn't true! "

" And they won't think that. " She insisted, kissing his cheek once, stroking his face. " Just talk to them like you just did to me. " She gave a cheeky grin, " Despite what you want people to think, we Barbics are just as capable of discussing our emotions as the other clans. Unless you want me to tell them "

He jerked his head to her, " You wouldn't. "

" Nope, not as long as you do. " She told him simply.

" … you are a hard negotiator. " He finally told her.

Sunni beamed, " Thanks. "

Ursa took another grateful bite of the jaa'aa fruit (Buddi had made a habit of getting it for her the past two months, ever since she tried it the first time when he brought it back from Gummison) from the bowl in front of her and she gave a small glare to Gritti, "Something funny?"

He shook his head, "Naw. Just can't believe how big the cub's getting." Gritti was quite careful not to remark on her belly being bigger, just on the growth of the life inside it. Ursa hated how limited she was getting with training, but the cub was approaching the midway mark.

Ursa gave a snort but eyed her slightly expanding belly. She put a hand on it. Grubbi said it wouldn't be too long before she started to feel it moving. If she carried to term, and he saw no reason to suspect she wouldn't, then that meant she was approaching the half way point of three months soon. She looked forward to it. She had felt…movement of some sort but not the very distinct kicks or punches or squirms that she wanted.

Her attention was drawn back up when the door opened and Buddi walked through, looking, well, a bit like a creature stuck in a trap, to be frank. He certainly carried himself like he would rather be absolutely anywhere else.

"Buddi?" It was Gritti that spoke out first, "What's wrong? And don't give us that bull that it's nothing like your mother likes to do."

Ursa shot Gritti with a harsh look but he ignored it and Buddi took a seat at the table, pulling an apple from the bowl. He didn't eat it though, just turned it over in his hand, tracing the skin with one of his claws. "Needed to talk to you. About stupid stuff."

Gritti and Ursa exchanged a glance over his head, but said nothing and Gritti took the chair next to him. Ursa reached over and pulled the apple from her child's hand, eyeing him, "Well, it's hard to have a conversation if you're in deep eye contact with a fruit."

Buddi didn't remark to that but remarked, "It's just stupid, that's all. Doesn't make any sense. My feelings about it haven't changed at all!"

Ursa snorted lightly at her son and remarked, "Well, you might have to give us a little more detail than that. Considering you still haven't answered Gritti's question, even though you're babbling."

Buddi groaned and buried his head into his hands, "Because I don't know how else to explain it! Because it doesn't make any freakin' sense. Mama, you're supposed to be the one with the mood swings and weird emotions, not me."

The Barbic Leader was silent a moment then stroked her son's hair, saying, "Oh, so the other feelings have started to rear their head, eh? Gritti and I had to sort through those too, Buddi about this little one."

Buddi looked up, forcing his eyes not to get wet. "Huh? But you both are thrilled!"

Gritti scoffed, "'Course we are. Hard not to be. But that doesn't mean we don't have other things running through our heads."

Ursa laughed a bit, "Buddi, we never just have ONE emotion. Sure, we have one that is dominant, one that we are more comfortable with but you know as well as I do that we're more complicated than that." She frowned, thinking for a good example, "Well, when you took your Test of Bearhood, what emotion do you think I had?"

Without pausing, Buddi replied, "Pride…" He blinked, thinking back to that day, "And anger, and frustration and…"

"And fear." Ursa stressed, locking eyes with Buddi, "Yes, yes, I'm admittin' it. I bet you felt the same thing when your cubs did theirs, right?"

Buddi nodded, "Yeah…"

" Not wantin' to admit fear is a Barbic thing, " Gritti cut in, " I doubt we make it easy. But it's something we all have. Life does that. When something big like this, a new cub…there's always fear, Buddi. " Gritti moved a bit so that he could face Buddi easier, " Ursa and I were afraid when we found out the cub was comin'. Oh, we were thrilled but we were scared. Still are sometimes. Big step when you take someone else's life in your hands. You know that all too well. " Gritti chuckled, " Same fear we had when you were born. You've felt that fear, Buddi. When your cubs were born. Not wanting to mess up, not knowing what to do, right? "

Buddi nodded, still quiet.

" So. " Ursa cut in, " Now that we've established having lots of different feelings about somethin you're thrilled about happens a lot and that YOU'VE been through it, why don't you stop dancin' around the topic and just talk? " She eyed her son sternly but not unkindly, " You know I'm the blunt type so be blunt be with me. If you think I'm going to be mad at you for it, stop worrying about that. I know you want this cub, just like I do. Natur's Mercy, if you hadn't pestered me so much, this cub wouldn't be coming. So be frank with me! "

Sighing, Buddi relented under her pressure. " I am happy. But…I'm also confused. Angry at myself, afraid…of lots of things. "

Gritti tussled Buddi's hair, " What fears are on your heart? I'll bet Ursa and I have some of them… "

" Some, " Ursa interrupted, setting her eyes on her son's, seeming to look right into his heart, " But not all. What fear is on you that you're so worried to talk to me about? "

Head down and still not looking her in the eye, he replied, " Of…becoming second in your eyes. " He hated admitting it aloud, because he knew it wasn't true and yet that thought wouldn't leave him be! It was annoying. Imagine knowing the sky was blue but having a persistent voice constantly say, 'well, maybe it's green.' Didn't make it anymore true but it was bothersome all the same. And this thought was much more emotionally loaded than the color of the sky!

Dead silence followed and Buddi felt inclined to add, " Which is stupid. I remember when we talked about this when you first found out! You told me to remember I would always be your first and I _haven't_ forgotten that! But.. "

" So what's going through your head then? " Ursa responded, keeping her voice even. " Tell me now. "

" Well, " Buddi sighed, " When I was a kid, you know I always wanted to be your blood, Mama. I thought it would make me stronger, make me braver. When I got older, I realized I could be that without it but now, I guess…I'm worried this cub will be more…Barbic than me? "

For a moment, Ursa was silent and even though Gritti had his own thoughts, he waited for Ursa's.

And they came. Oh, Gum, they came.

She stood up, looked at him sternly and with her eyes blazing. But not at him. No, something else. " Who put that idea in your head? "

" Huh? " He looked up, baffled. Granted, he expected to see anger from her, frustration (cause Natur knew he was frustrated and he didn't have a cub writhing around in his gut) but the fact that this anger wasn't focused on him and it was throbbing with injustice, the likes of which he had not seen since he was a cub, was surprising. He stared at her.

" You haven't had this kind of self-esteem drop since you were a kid. You haven't worried about being 'barbic enough' for me in centuries. Some… " She spat out _nisha amech_ like it tasted bad. " said something and it got under your skin. Who and when and what? "

Honestly, Buddi was surprised. He hadn't thought about the fact that something might have triggered these ideas but now that she brought it up, " Well, I was passing through Jujai Jungle getting some supplies and well, a couple of them had heard about you. Asked me how you were doing and stuff… "

Gritti snorted, " And someone said something about Barbic being passed strongest in the blood, didn't they? That strength was passed in blood, didn't they? "

Thinking back, Buddi blinked in surprise. Not just that yes, someone had said that but that it was not long after that this jealousy peeked. " … yeah, they did. I…I just shrugged it off, told them they were idiots- "

" Good, " Ursa commented, " Because they are. But I know you. Sometimes what people say get to you. " She smiled finally, " You've gotten a lot better at ignoring it but I know sometimes it gets to you. " Her eyes darkened again, deeply. " Was it Nalo or Chao-? "

Buddi suddenly felt a fool for ever letting these thoughts get to him. Gum, he should know better. He preached to his OWN kids on this all the time. Never take the words of someone with Ryo's blood seriously and yet—" Yeah, Nalo. Didn't think about it when it happened… "

" Ryo's sons are just as bigoted and foolish as he is. " Gritti spat, sharing Ursa's anger, " And you always tried to win him over Buddi. That's just how you are. Probably was almost word for word what Ryo used to say, wasn't it? When we first started training Flower? "

Buddi sighed, looking at Ursa, " Guess I don't shrug things off as well as I thought I did, huh? "

Ursa rolled her eyes, " That doesn't have anything to do with it. Ryo was always hard on you and his sons are just as lost as he is. Memories are powerful, Buddi. So, I guess I have to draw up my memories of my response. " She paused a moment then stated, " Blood is not what makes a Barbic. A Barbic is in the soul, in the spirit, in the heart. "

The younger Barbic nodded, " I know. Heck, I preach that to my own kids. That's why it bugs me so much that I let it get to me. I know it's the spirit. " He groaned in frustration. This was supposed to make him feel better but all it was doing but driving home the fact he let Ryo's words get to him…and it wasn't even from Ryo's mouth!

Gritti thought a moment then said, " Buddi, do you remember the legend of the first gummi born? "

Buddi blinked, caught off guard and Ursa's eyes lit up with recognition, saying, " Good point, Gritti. " She took hold of her son's hand, asking, " Do you remember? I know we don't tell that legend a lot, Buddi. We really need to revisit it more. "

" I…remember some of it. " he admitted, " You told it to me once, when I was really little. " He frowned, paused, thinking, " When you were telling me about Ola the first time. "

Ursa nodded, " It seems appropriate now to revisit it. "

That said, the threesome pulled a bit closer at the table and it was Gritti that opened the tale, captivating Buddi not just with the story itself but by the very deliberate tone he took on. It really did sound like the story was meant just for him.

 _Natur watched as her creations, these gummies that she had breathed life into began their next quest. To create life outside of her, to love and reproduce. That had been her goal. As all the other creatures she had created would mate and have offspring, so too would her prize creations, her gummi race._

 _She had purposely made the act of creating the new body, the new form that the fresh life would take, an act of closeness, of love, of sincerity. Hearing the joy in her children's tone as they created a daughter or son truly was music to her ears._

 _She carefully crafted the creature together in the female's womb, painstakingly, paying special attention to each detail, to each hair, to each cell. She opted to create a female this time, lovingly weaving together the cub._

 _She would do this over and over as the rest of her creatures discovered the power that falling in love created a chance to make new life. She would weave together sons and daughters time and time again but would relish and watch each one as it grew._

 _More importantly though, she would wait by their planted tree of life in her garden, watching the closed bulb of the plant as their entry into the world became closer and closer. She grew more and more excited, her eyes lighting up as the cub within the mother's womb grew strong enough to breathe without Mother's aid and thus, into the world it would emerge._

 _Eruta, being a creature of Fate would observe and the twins Tria and Joyu appeared to want to watch once or twice but this was not their avenue. It was Natur's and hers so when this first one, this first cub born of two gummi bloods, was born, she observed Natur's paused motion over the closed plant bulb. The Mercy Age kept her hand carefully held over the closed bulb and focused her eyes on the Tree of Life of the laboring mother._

 _"Why do you wait and watch?" Eruta inquired, "The cub has been born." She indicated the slippery cub being pulled from its mother._

 _Natur shook her head, "It is half-born." She corrected. "The body has been formed, it is strong" She indicated the stem of the sapling she currently protected. "But the soul must be born another way." She nodded towards the Tree of Life of the father and mother of the new cub._

 _As Eruta watched, silent as night, the two trees released pollen into the air, or rather a pollen like substance, which drifted over and covered the closed bulb of the plant Natur cared for. Upon the receipt of the pollen, the bulb cracked open, the soul was released to join the body, to merge into one and the baby cried for the first time._

 _"A gummi is born twice," Natur informed her sister, "The body is formed by two bloods merging to form one. But the soul…I do not release the soul until love from another Tree births it. Two births for each gummi, Eruta…one of blood, one of love. Blood for the body, love for the soul."_

Ursa gave her son a gentle smile when Gritti finished his tale, " So, Buddi, Ryo and his band…they've forgotten that part of Natur's lesson. A gummi is complicated. The body is formed first. The soul we can feel from time to time, " she patted her belly, " But Natur does not let it completely connect with the body until it has also been born. " Chuckling lightly, she stated, " So, no, you are not born of my blood. But you are born of my soul. " She clutched his arm tightly, " And that is much more vital. "

Buddi blinked, feeling like a weight was gone from his shoulders. The annoying voice could now be silenced with 'I am spirit-born of Ursa.' He looked from Ursa to Gritti and then to his mother's belly, " You must think your brother is really silly, huh? "

Ursa laughed aloud, " I doubt that. You can just let things get to you, let people get to you that have no business babbling about things they know nothing about. But I guarantee any Barbic with any respect for the Ages, will have little to say to someone claiming they're 'spirit-born,' of another. "

Gritti jostled Buddi's shoulder, " Feel better? "

Buddi nodded, sincerely. " Yeah, a little silly that I even worried about something so stupid in the first place but better. " He eyed his mother again, " So, you got any guesses on if it'll be a sister or a brother, Mama? "

Ursa shrugged, " They haven't given me much indication yet… "

As she spoke, she felt it.

That first kick. That first squirm.

Right into her ribs.

She winced, just lightly, " Definitely a boy. "


	9. Chapter 9

_Late Winter 2020_

Gritti's presence in Jujai Jungle was unexpected but even though they were known as "back to the roots" Barbics, they still had a healthy respect for their ancestors. Most of their campfire stories and children's legends centered on Gritti, Ursa, Buddi and Grubbi! While the tales of Kuriani starting the clan was still focused on, the accomplishments of their living legends were more often repeated.

So, even the younger ones blanched a bit when they were faced with him in the flesh. Much like the tribe of Barbic Woods, they did not utilize much technology but all the same, word traveled fast. They knew that Ursa was with child. They knew what Ursa and Gritti had done for their kind so hearing they were expecting a cub was cause for enthusiasm. Seeing one of their greatest heroes (Gritti was mentioned in at least forty percent of their tales) was enough to startle even the most experienced.

"Gritti…" The greeting sentry began, unsure what title to attach. All Barbics were warriors. Using Warrior was redundant yet simply using his name did not seem enough. It must have been reflected on his face because Gritti waved the sentry down,

"Gritti's fine. I need to talk to your leader. They around?"

The sentry, a younger one with earth brown fur and dark green hair, nodded, pulling his long hair behind the shoulder. He was a young warrior, barely deemed an adult by Barbic standards. Known for being able to stay calm under any circumstance though, this nearly broke him, "This way." He told Gritti in Barbic, though Gritti hid a chuckle at his mispronunciation. The Barbic tongue had passed along all the Barbic tribes over the years and while it remained fairly unchanged, there were a few things that altered. Not enough to destroy the communication factor though.

Gritti kept up easily, following the sentry's guide into one of the huts. The leader of the Jujai Barbics was a gruff sort but that suited Gritti fine. Being gruff and blunt was something that seemed to go hand and hand with being Barbic. They didn't have a lot of communication with the Jujai Barbics but they had some. He knew the leader was called Bomani. Knew he was blunt and to the point, much like he and his mate. Good. He had no intention on making this a long drawn out visit. Just a quick one. He hated leaving Barbic Woods for any reason and with Ursa's pregnancy that was increased ten-fold.

The leader stumbled in his step when he stood up, spying Gritti and instantly recognizing him. He paled a bit but quickly seemed to catch his emotions, " Gritti Barbic, a surprise. "

" Bomani. " Gritti returned his gesture and approached, leaning against the wall. " I won't be here long. Came to give our thanks for your well wishes. Ursa got your letter a few days ago. I guess word travels fast. "

Bomani nodded, trying to hide his nerves. It did no good for a leader to look nervous but damn it all, he was talking to Gritti Barbic! It only got higher than that by talking to Ursa or Buddi Barbic! He couldn't help being a bit nervous. Still, he tried to swallow that awe and responded, " We could hardly not send our congratulations to you all. What a blessing, after so long. Natur smiles down on your clan. "

Gritti gave a nod of recognition and Bomani added, " But, Gritti, not that I am ungrateful to see one of our inspirations, " he gave half bow of respect and continued, " But it seems quite the distance to travel for something that could have been answered with pen and paper. " Here, he added, " I know we Barbics still utilize that for communication. "

" You're smart. " Gritti responded, " That isn't the entire reason I'm here though it sure is one of them." He paused, folded his arms, "I'm here to talk about Ryo and his clan, "

Bomani frowned, " He isn't one of my clan, I assure you. He passes through. Not much of a clan though, to be honest. Himself, a mate, his two sons and their mates and his one daughter and his two grandchildren, though Tao is hardly ever here. She's off giving speeches about the 'proper' Barbic way. " Here, Bomani snorted, " She is hardly informed enough to be talkin' about that. "

Gritti nodded, " I figured as much. He spread his poison to his whole family. They don't settle here though, do they? "

Bomani shook his head, " No, though I think they have been considering it. They pass through, trade a little bit if they want but mainly we just allow them passage. " Bomani eyed Gritti, " Is there something I should be aware of? "

Gritti snarled, lightly, " I ain't here to tell you what to do, Bomani, it's your clan and you sure seem to have a good handle on it. I have my own qualms with that group but I don't have any intention of yanking your clan into it. I will say 'watch yourself.' Ryo is lost, spiritually. "

" Worst kind of lost, " Bomani responded, " I must admit, I do not know a lot about Ryo. Just that he left your clan- "

" He didn't leave. " Gritti interrupted, sharply. " He was kicked out. "

Oh, Bomani stared at that. It was…unheard of to exile a clan member. Granted, they had things that certainly would call for it but no one ever crossed that line. Not that he was aware of. It was…unbarbic. " …he was exiled? "

" Yes. " On this, Gritti ground his teeth at the memory. " For constant violations of the Barbic Code but the breaking point was that after my daughter Sunni earned the Barbic name, he refused to acknowledge her, refused to honor the marriage she took to Buddi. " Gritti shook his head, " Constantly hounded Buddi for 'abandoning' his Barbic blood, for 'poisoning' the whole clan with 'weakness.' When Sunni took a Vow of Protection for Buddi, on their wedding day at that, Ryo interrupted it. "

Bomani paled and then his eyes turned to fire, " To interrupt or prevent a Vow of Protection is an affront against Natur herself! He risks his own damn soul doing that! "

Gritti nodded, " You and I know that and any Barbic that holds the true spirit of a Barbic knows that. But Ryo saw it as 'saving' Buddi from being 'tainted' by a 'weakling in Barbic clothes.' Said that Buddi had 'lost any barbic blood he ever had' by letting such a weakling in and he damned us further by letting her take such a vow. Said he wouldn't 'allow it.' " Gritti snorted, again, his blood still boiled at the memory of that day. At Sunni and Buddi's horrified faces, at the complete disrespect for everyone there that Ryo demonstrated, for the complete straying from the true Barbic Way that Ryo proved that day.

Bomani asked, though his eyes were narrowed and dark," If Sunni passed the Earning of the Fur, Natur changed her fully to Barbic. There was no imposter. And if what we heard of Warrio's birth is any indication, she is more Barbic than some born to the name! "

Gritti allowed a laugh and nodded in agreement, " Exactly but Ryo did not see that. He saw only blood, only that we were descended from the first group. That is all Ryo has ever seen. " he shook his head, saying, " But, when he spoke out, cursed at Buddi, cursed at Sunni for taking the Protection Vow for one another, that was enough for Ursa. "

 _Buddi felt violated. Like, someone had tortured him and taken his deepest secrets and exposed them to the world. This was a day he and Sunni had dreamed about. She had passed their tests, had been deemed and named Barbic by not only Ursa but his entire clan, save Ryo. So, after so much time, the day was here, the day where they would mate._

 _They had taken the marks on their arms, they had made a pledge in front of the clan. But they had both wanted to do something more. Each of them had decided to take the Vow of Protection for one another. It was typically done between couples but that did not make it any less important. They were staking a vow on their very soul. One opened themselves up to Natur, they exposed their soul, they exposed their hearts. They did not just take this vow in front of their clan, their families. Their very spirits stood in the Eternal Garden with Natur watching, feeling every speck of their hearts, their love, and their devotion._

 _So, when Ryo had interrupted them speaking their hearts, giving their strength to one another, it hurt. Buddi knew Ryo didn't like this. He had known it but he had not known it to be so deep. To hear 'you've damned our clan!' and 'her weakness is going to stop our growth. You've married our clan's murderer.' It hurt. It hurt a lot._

 _He knew the Vow of Protection was not to be taken lightly. If you broke your vow, you damned your soul. You would not linger in the Eternal Garden, you would be banished to the Damned Desert, where there was no relief of pain, no relief of suffering. And unlike most, there would be no second chance. Most when sent to the Desert of the Damned were given a chance, once their crimes had been paid, to be reborn one more time. To try again._

 _Breaking a Vow of Protection damned your soul eternally._

 _Ursa had taken one to protect him, when he was but a baby. She had explained it to him every year on his birthday, telling him what it meant, what it carried. Buddi had taken a haiana a few weeks before his wedding to make sure he truly and utterly meant his love and devotion to Sunni before taking this sacred vow. He did. He knew and he was ready to proclaim it to all._

 _Then, Ryo stepped out and interrupted his speech to Sunni, interrupted his proclamation in front of the clan, interrupted his stake of his soul in front of Natur herself._

 _Buddi would feel the anger towards him later. Right now, he was too much in a state of shock. Sunni, likewise, stood stock still not sure what to do. She had been explained the depth of this Vow since she had begun her training and it was important to her. She had no intention of breaking it. Buddi had her heart and thus, she would stake her soul on it._

 _The Glens having gathered for the ceremony stared, slack jawed at Ryo who had broken out of the observing group and marched on the two newly weds. While they did not understand the depth of the Vow, they knew it was sacred. The Barbics, all of them gathered, had laid their weapons on the ground when Buddi started talking. Everything was quiet and still. Even Gusto, usually the most flamboyant of them, had not dared move or speak. Yet, here was Ryo, one of the clan, not only interrupting it but interrupting it with harsh words, with cruel words, words that cut down even a hardy warrior._

 _Gruffi, despite feeling an anger he could not describe, was too stunned to move. Grammi, despite being horrified at the words he said, could not move, she could not understand why he held such poison in his heart. Cubbi didn't know what to say or do, Tummi was trying to make sense of it and Zummi couldn't find his tongue._

 _But there was one person who did not stay still._

 _Ursa._

 _Being the clan leader, she, along with Grubbi (being the clan elder) had been serving as witnesses to their children's vow. She stood as witnesses that they were of sound mind to take the Vow, that their hearts beat true with Barbic nature._

 _Now, she stepped between a shaking Sunni and horrified Buddi and charged Ryo, well, like a mother bear defending her cub._

 _She grabbed him by the face, not by the shoulder, but literally dug her claws into each cheek and tossed him face down on the ground, making him yelp in surprise. He sat up, some blood dripping from his cheeks where her claws had cut. " Ursa- "_

 _" GET OUT! " She commanded at him in Barbic, her voice thundering through the wood like a lightning strike. " Get out! Your opinion is one thing. But this…this…you will not curse my child nor his mate. We've told you time and time again that Sunni is Barbic. She has done as she has to do. Natur has deemed her Barbic. Natur has MADE her Barbic! " She extended her claws, dropped to one knee and put them right against Ryo's throat. " You…_ _ **DARE**_ _….interrupt a Vow of Protection! You spit in Natur's face by doing so! You dishonor not only Sunni and Buddi in body but in spirit! You have lost the Barbic way so much that you would spit upon your very clan member's souls?! Have you no love left in your heart?! You've lost your way, Ryo. You are not welcomed in this clan any longer! " She moved so she was less than an inch from his face, her teeth so close he could count them. " Get. Out. "_

 _For a moment, Ryo stared at her, completely unprepared for such a declaration. He backed up, got to his feet. He turned, to look at his fellow clan members._

 _He was met with such darkness in their eyes, such anger. Even those who usually stuck by his side, he met Yuri's eyes. Yuri was the closest he had to a confidant._

 _" Yuri- " he began._

 _" I'll be glad to escort you out, Outsider. " Yuri responded, with a voice full of ice._

 _Ryo turned, shoulders dropped and walked. Occasionally he would look behind him, to find one or two of the others trailing him. They only stopped when he left the domain of Barbic Woods far behind him._

Bomani nodded, " I appreciate you letting me know the truth of what happened. I must admit, some of what Ryo and his clan have said makes me nervous. I now see that my instincts were right on "

Gritti nodded, " Instincts usually are. "

Bomani sighed, " I will not refuse to trade with him but I will no longer allow them overnight refuge. I do not want that kind of poisonous thoughts among my clan. If he had showed signs of changing, of trying to learn…but it sounds like he has not. "

Gritti gave a grim bob of the head, " Like I said, I don't want to tell you what to do but I have reason to believe his thoughts and ways are gettin' worse, not better. " He eyed Bomani, " Have you spied him or his clan in here recently? "

Bomani nodded, " Juiai spied his two sons passing through about an hour ago. I will address it with him myself though, Gritti, " he insisted. " You need.. "

" Oh, I'll leave your clan matters to you. " he assured the leader, " I have…other reasons for seeking his clan out. "

That said, Gritti turned and left the hut, gone in a moment with nary a movement of tree or branch. Bomani was left with quite the dilemma to ponder over though he was certainly thankful for the information. The thing which stuck within his mind the most however was that for Gritti to bring up something that had happened so many centuries past, something must have happened. The idea that this former Barbic (for he refused to think of him as one after what he had learned) was causing mischief, perhaps from within the borders of his clan, turned his stomach. Not one to jump to conclusions, he did find good reason to now pursue deeper…investigation into this odd clan-family that frequented his domain.

It didn't take Gritti too long to find who he was seeking. Truth be told, he was not seeking out Ryo specifically. He had a beef with someone else that carried Ryo's blood. He could have answered Bomani's well wishes with a letter, as well as passed his warning by paper and ink but he had a second reason.

He had to admit, it felt good to see Nalo jump when he suddenly leapt down in front of him. The gummi was brown furred, darker furred than his father but he had his father's lighter tan hair, kept pulled back in a low ponytail at the neck. The gummi was alone which suited Gritti fine. This was not the first time they had met, given that they tried to be civil with all clans and that included Ryo's. It was clear by the tenseness of the air though that this was not an ordinary meeting.

" Gritti. " Nalo greeted him, a snobbish tone so like his father's to his voice, " To what do I owe… "

" Spare me your pleasantries. " Gritti's tone was dark. " I came to make somethin' real clear to you. If you can't say anythin' pleasant about Ursa's comin' cub, don't open your mouth. You or any of your family. "

Nalo raised a brow, " You're coming here over what I said to Buddi, aren't you? Full-grown and still can't fight his own- "

" Buddi doesn't know I'm here. " Gritti spat, " Neither does Ursa. I came to give you a piece of my own mind. Don't know why I'm bothering, given how lost your whole family is. "

Nalo tossed one of the fruits he had in his knapsack in his left hand, taking a bite. " You call us lost but we still carry true Barbic blood in us. That's all I was expressing to Buddi. Good to see some REAL Barbic blood being reintroduced to your clan. " He narrowed his eyes at Gritti, " Buddi doesn't have it. "

Gritti ground his teeth, clenched his fists, " He possesses more Barbic blood in one finger than I could squeeze out of the lot of your whole family. Which is dying, by the way. I see how you're dwindling. What's your next move, eh? Has your father's ways made your selection so small that you'll be beddin' your cousins next? "

Nalo narrowed his eyes, took another bite of the apple in his hand, " What did you come out here for? "

Gritti stepped a little closer, " I just tol' you. If you and your family can't keep your bigoted thoughts to yourself when you congratulate someone, we don't want your congratulations. Pass that along to your father. "

Gritti left it at that and turned off, walking away from the younger gummi, who still stood there, tossing his apple up and down, unsure what to say in response. He finally called after him, " Bit selfish to say 'no thanks' when someone blesses you for finally turning your attention to what matters—the Barbic blood that flows in your veins. You and Ursa wasted so much time on Buddi. You should be proud of this cub you- "

The apple was knocked out the gummi's hand as he lifted it to take another bite, he felt the wind whisk by his mouth. He felt a faint sting in his lip. Faint droplets of blood came back when he touched his fingers to it. Turning, his apple was pinned to the tree behind him, a dagger pinned neatly in the center. He swallowed; hard. That pinpoint accuracy was on purpose. If it left only a nick on his lip, it was deliberate. Gritti missed on purpose.

Speaking of which, he turned, finding the Barbic nearly trembling with rage.

" Keep away from my family, Nalo. You and all your kin. Away from me, away from Ursa and keep yourself and your damn words away from my cub. BOTH of them. "

He left then, leaving Nalo in the quiet of the jungle.


	10. Chapter 10

_Winter 2020_

Ursa had discovered that despite the wondrous joy of her coming cub, despite the wonderful feeling of feeling it kick and squirm inside of her and yes, the wonderful feelings associated with the realization she was going to have another child soon, pregnancy had its downsides.

For one, she had progressed in her pregnancy enough that in another month, the baby would not count as premature. As such, her belly had grown enough to make her feel a bit like a beached whale at times. Her old clothes didn't fit any longer.

The many gummies in the region, as well as across the dimension for that matter had been sending her all manner of 'maternity clothes' as they put it.

She hated all of them, though she appreciated the effort and thought. Everything sent to her had bright colors and were mainly long dresses and skirts, with the givers citing their own experiences or the experiences of others as to what was most comfortable. Be that as it may, they, for the most part, were not Barbic. Ursa did NOT wear dresses or skirts. Long tunics yes, but not dresses or skirts! In the winter, she went to slacks. Currently, she was cutting slits in her slacks but she was all too aware it would only last so long.

Infuriating, that was what it was! It was bad enough that she couldn't train like she wanted to. At the beginning of her pregnancy, she was still able to do a lot of her regular routine but now, she was extremely limited. She was used to a very rigid regimen and now she couldn't even do half of it. She was not about to risk her child but that didn't mean that she was happy about it.

So, while the gifts from the other clans and cities were flattering, that also served to remind her of her limitations in some manner which resulted in her being a bit crankier than she had been as of late.

The Barbic clans that had sent her things typically restricted their gifts to foods known to promote strength and livability. She embraced those. Unless you were close, personal gifts such as clothing and things like that were not usually given among Barbic clans. She was grateful for those presents as they didn't remind her of how large she was becoming!

One thing she did like about this pregnancy was that food became glorious. Everything tasted good, even things that normally should not go together. She had been keeping Grubbi busy, that was for sure and she did NOT miss his amused grin every time she requested something odd. She had attempted to cook some of them herself but as Grubbi was fond of reminding her, "You have lots of talents, girl. Cooking just ain't one of them."

That brought her to her current melancholy mood.

The Week of the Burning Stars started tomorrow. Typically, Barbics fasted the entire week before having a huge feast at the end. It was meant to show reverence to the Age of Winter and Death, Eruta and by extension, respect toward Natur for the times she intervened on their behalf. The holiday had taken special meaning for Ursa after Buddi had been pulled from Eruta's grasp when he was sixteen. Foreign clans associated the holiday with honoring death and while, yes, they celebrated when death could free one, they also celebrated its necessity and they celebrated cases where they had been spared it. The fast was meant to show respect to Eruta, to remind them of the pain of death (and the feast was meant to remind them of the release it could do) but the fast also served as a sacrifice to Natur for the times in which she froze Eruta's hand or even reversed its effects.

For Ursa, that latter bit had become so vital to her. The relief she felt when her dead sixteen year old opened his eyes, when he breathed again, when his heart beat and repaired itself…she could never describe in a million years the extent of her gratitude. So, the fast was not only important for traditional reasons but for spiritual ones as well.  
This was the first year she would be denied it.

Granted, she could still watch the celebrations, the dances and certainly could participate in the feast but it just wasn't the same if you could not participate in the fast. Especially for her.

Her attention was broken from her thoughts by sounds outside her hut. She ventured outside, finding her older son dropping onto the balcony. He caught her eye and said, "Mama, I was looking for you."

"Were you?" She inquired with a tease, "What did you do?"

Rolling his eyes, he responded, "Nothin' I wanted to talk to you about the Burning Stars."

Ursa's face darkened, "Buddi, Grubbi has already talked to me about it. I'm not going to risk your brother because of it. Much as I hate not doing the fast, I won't participate if it's risky. So don't worry about it."

"It's a boy?" he asked, eyes wide. His mother shrugged, and gave a simple response,

"I'm not certain but I'm fairly sure this squirmer is a brother for you." She pulled her cloak around her shoulders a little bit, saying, "I wytiwyg="1" trust my instincts and they say it's a boy."

Buddi didn't comment on that but did say, "Well, I didn't come here to scold you on the celebrations, Mama. Grubbi and Gritti already told me that they talked to you about it."

Ursa headed inside, groaning a little to herself as her ankles protested the movement. They had been swelling more lately and she despised it. "Well, if you know Gritti and Grubbi have talked to me about it, what did you want to talk about? I'll still do the ceremonies and select the person to light up the sky. I just can't do the fast."

Buddi followed her, waited until she sat down before he said, "I wytiwyg="1" know you can't. That's why I wanted to do a Burden Carry for you."

Ursa froze and jerked her head to her son, "A wytiwyg="1" Burden Carry?" She inquired, to make sure she had heard him right, "Buddi, you're already doing the fast. A Burden Carry is asking to take on something that someone else normally wouldn't."

He shrugged, "Okay, so it's a little bit of a different Burden Carry. But if I do your usual routine AND do the fast, it'll count as you doing the fast, wouldn't it?"

Ursa honestly didn't know. A Burden Carry wasn't done often. It was usually done from a parent to a child, taking on a task that the child started and realized they could not finish on their own. Some people did it when someone was ill, asking Natur to transfer some or all of the pain to them.

"Buddi, if you're fasting, doing your duties PLUS mine…I don't want you getting sick." She remarked simply and her son rolled his eyes.

"I wytiwyg="1" won't. I can handle it. You didn't raise no weakling."

Ursa scoffed, "I wytiwyg="1" didn't think I raised one with poor grammar either…"

Buddi groaned, "Come on, Mama. I know my limits and I can do this. I'll do your usual training, I'll do mine and I'll do the fast. I can do this. I…want to help you any way I can."

"Buddi," the Barbic leader countered, rubbing one of her ankles, "You've already helped me get this baby, you've helped keep the kitchens stocked with whatever weird food I want at the moment and the nursery was finished with you doing a lot of the work. You've already helped."

Buddi pouted, drooped his ears, "I wytiwyg="1" know but I also know how important the fast has become to you. I can't carry this baby for you so at least let me do something to make you feel better." He eyed her, "You know I can't do a Burden Carry without recognition and acceptance. So…please."

The female Barbic considered this a bit longer. It really was a heartfelt gesture and it truly would count spiritually towards Natur which would alleviate some of her discomfort. All the same though, if Buddi was performing his duties and hers on top of it, that was a lot to undertake. She was all ready to say no but the way he looked at her. He wanted to take a burden from her that he could not physically take so he was trying a spiritual method. She could hardly say she was not touched.

With a hefty sigh, she locked eyes with him, " _"_

"Thanks Mama-"

"…But" she added, "I wytiwyg="1" want you to keep a close eye on yourself. Know your limits, hear me?"

A cheeky grin, "Isn't that what you raised me to do?"

 _One Week Later_

The morning of the feast was always a joyous occasion. The entire atmosphere spoke of relief, spoke of release and it still was so. The night before had been alight with beauty in the sky designs, as always, Tobi had returned to perform the ritual dance and all had awoken early with the smells of Grubbi's great cooking, plus the other three cooks that poured their hearts into the traditional dishes.

Ursa had been one of the first up, followed by Sunni and Buddi. Tobi had rushed out not long after. They had hurried the kitchen together, saving the gifts for after. The Barbics with young cubs had opted to open the gifts first but for this group, food was their gift! Though, that didn't mean Ursa didn't tease her son if he wanted to do the gifts first. He took the teasing good naturedly though not without an eye roll.

Ursa was all but pushing Buddi ahead of her. He had kept his word but still, he had dropped significant weight for a week. Darn it, she should have said no! She had overheard Grubbi speaking to Buddi about toning it down a day or so ago. Apparently, he was just as stubborn as she was when it came to listening even if she had made him PROMISE to do so.

Grubbi waved them in as soon as he saw them, despite still setting some dishes out, "Go ahead." He assured them, "There'll be plenty when the others get here." He pointed right at Buddi and Ursa, "Especially you two."

Ursa didn't bother insisting Buddi to go first because she KNEW he'd refuse. She had raised him to let the "weaker" eat first and as much as she hated to admit it, in her current state, she was more vulnerable than him. Gum as her witness not for much longer!

However, Buddi was second, with Sunni insisting with a similar worried look. Ursa, despite her squirming cub demanding food (again!), was quite stern with her unborn's demands this time. To herself, and unconsciously willing it to the cub in her belly, she scolded, _Your brother first this time._

That said, Ursa took her plate, took a muffin off of it and turned around, nearly shoving it completely into her son's mouth, taking him by surprise but he didn't reject it. Sunni covered her mouth and chuckled a bit as Buddi recovered and gave Ursa an annoyed glance. "Mama-"

"Don't Mama me." She replied, handing him a serving spoon, "Just eat."

Well, he certainly wasn't going to argue with that! Food, especially after the fierce regimen he had been doing for the past week. His mother's training routine had always been hard but when he was doing his own on top of hers and fasting, well, it was exhausting. He had started to sleep more in his downtime he noticed two days ago. He supposed he should have stopped doing so much but he was determined to stick to his mother's routine. He had promised her he would carry it and he meant it!

He was being very careful not to tell her about stopping mid-training run two days earlier because he felt a little off. Not dizzy per say but just a little weak in the knees. He knew that feeling a bit drained was common during the fast but Grubbi had practically dragged him into his healing hut to give him a look over. He had deemed him fine but when Buddi had headed right out towards the training field again…well…

Grubbi had chewed him a good one, reminded him that a Burden Carry meant little if you piled psychological burden in the form of worry on the person you were supposed to be relieving! He had gone on about having to worry enough about Ursa without her worrying about him.

Buddi had assured him that he would be fine for the last two days, that he had done most of the physical tasks and Grubbi essentially ended the conversation with "If I find out that you pushed yourself too far when you knew better, when I'm telling you as a HEALER not to, I don't care if you're a grandfather yourself, I will tan that hide of yours…and THEN sic your pregnant mother on you."

He didn't want to think about that. Grubbi was known for keeping his word. He also had learned that while Ursa typically let him make his own mistakes, she could be quite frightening if she felt he was in genuine danger. It was worse if he put himself into it. Even though he was grown, that part of her parental role never faded. He admitted that he was like that himself. His daughters and son were quite capable of taking care of themselves but that didn't stop him from intervening at times. Ursa was far less likely to care what it looked like than he did.

Luckily, he had managed to keep it together these last few days. After all, the day before the Night of the Burning Stars was mainly set up. The day of was fairly relaxing and now, it was time to enjoy food again! He had kept his word and Ursa's devotion to Natur was preserved. Today was a day for celebrating release!

The kitchen was soon flooded with all manner of barbics, all anxious for the tastes of that which smelled so tempting. Sunni, Buddi and Ursa sat together in one corner of the hut, with Gritti joining them when he arrived. Ursa, despite the baby in her gut making her crave the wonderful foods she had piled her plate with, set Buddi with a stern look and only began eating when he had eaten several bites already. Perhaps it was the hormones but the 'mother' in her seemed to be coming out more and more lately.

Breakfast passed without much incident and after a few servings, the child within her seemed satisfied and Ursa was satisfied that her other child had not eaten himself to a point he'd be sick nor not enough that his energy would not start returning. Gritti and Sunni had wisely not commented on it but Sunni had heard through several of the Barbics that Ursa's "mother side" had been emerging more and more. Not unexpected but she pitied her poor mate for it!

Ursa had to admit she was ready to lay down for a bit. She had gotten the 'sleepies' a little when her pregnancy first began and she was all too glad to be rid of them but it wasn't too uncommon for her to get tired more lately. Sometimes she didn't exactly sleep but rested. Especially with her stupid ankles swelling so much more lately. Grubbi had told her that she would notice that later in her pregnancy. Well, she was already sick of it.

Still, for today, it was allowable. Simply relaxing was something a lot of the Barbics did, relishing in the time to simply be with family. All the same, she felt a little bad about leaving them so soon after eating. She resolved to rest her a ankles a bit, maybe reinforce them with some bracing and return. Loosen her slacks a bit too.

She had just closed the door behind her when the door reopened and Buddi walked in, "Sorry, Mama. I'll be quick. Just wanted to give you your present really quick."

Presents. She had forgotten the exchange of gifts. Drats. She hated how absent-minded this coming cub made her sometimes. Well, all the more reason to simply reinforce her ankles and return to the celebrations.

But, that didn't mean she couldn't accept her son's present first. She took the wrapped package from him, opened it slowly. Inside, she found a pair of soft leather jerkins, but wider and there were ties at the waist, one on each side. They could be tightened or loosened as she saw fit. Finally! Comfortable clothes that she wouldn't feel like a vulnerable victim in! Leave it to her child to pick the perfect gift!

Buddi gave her a smirk, jerked his thumb at the skirts and dresses, still in their wrapping sent to her from other clans, "Those do not suit you Mama."

Ursa broke out into a smile and took her son in an embrace with a small peck to his cheek, "Well, you do know your mother. These are perfect, little leaf."

Buddi chuckled a bit, turned about so she change, asking, "I'm always going to be 'little' leaf to you, aren't I?"

Laughing, Ursa replied, "Well, is Ulisa always going to be firebird? Is Tobi always going to be little swan? Warrio always going to be squirrel?"

Buddi smirked at the reminder of his children and the nicknames he had gifted each of them. "Yes."

Ursa gave him a side hug, ruffled his hair, "Then you'll be staying my little leaf. We'll see what name your brother earns for himself."

Buddi lead the way out of the door, towards the festivities, pausing to rub his mother's stomach once, stating, "Be careful little brother. Pick a good name. They stick with you."


	11. Chapter 11

_Late Winter, Early 2021_

The Night of the Burning Stars had come and gone and a new year was starting fresh. The snow decorated the woods in a white blanket and Ursa never tired of hearing the cubs romp about in it. While she preferred not to spend a lot of time in it, she was content to sit by a warm fire and listen to the cubs play.

She shifted her eyes down to her very rounded belly, chuckling a bit when she felt the cub in her gut squirm and kick. "" She swore the cub gave her a kick to the ribs in retaliation.

The door opening and shutting got her attention and she gave Gritti a smirk when he came in. He was absolutely giddy most days now, as was her son and daughter-in-law. The cub's arrival was fast approaching.

Gritti threw a fresh log onto the fire and eyed his mate who gave her nod of approval. Gritti was swiftly on his knees, a cheek to her belly. The cub inside responded quickly, kicking at the father-to-be. With a low chortle, the Barbic remarked, "The cub's feisty."

Ursa laughed a bit, "Well, given his blood line and how his brother is…"

"Point taken." The black barbic took a seat next to her, inquiring, "Have you considered any names yet?"

Ursa frowned, thinking, "A wytiwyg="1" few. I asked Buddi for some suggestions, even asked if he wanted to give his name to the cub's middle." Ursa shook her head, "He declined."

Gritti blinked. "Really?" The middle name was considered an honor for a Barbic. Actually naming after someone was always a honor but in particular the middle name. The first name was given for the blood birth, hence Buddi's name had come from Ola before he came out and the middle name was given for soul birth. Generally, the middle name was usually left to be decided upon when the cub cried. In rare cases though, it could be given away prior. Gritti was surprised Buddi turned down such an honor.

Ursa eyed her mate and replied to his look, "He said he appreciated the thought but he wants the cub to not have to worry about his older brother's shadow. I can see his point." She eyed Gritti with a chuckle again, "And he said he didn't want to jump every time we get after the cub for something."

Gritti joined her in a short laugh then asked, "Alright, so let's focus on first names then. You're…certain it's a boy."

Ursa again shrugged, "Like I told Buddi, I'm not certain. But every ounce of my being tells me it's a boy. It may be a girl but I'll be surprised."

Gritti nodded and the two of them sat in silence a moment, "Jerri?"

Ursa shook her head, "Too common." She eyed Gritti, "And jer…meaning 'soft'? Not exactly something I think would benefit our son." While Ursa was willing to admit that being soft was not always a bad thing, being known as "soft one" usually meant people interpreted it as 'weak' and that was not something for her child! Her eldest child's name translated as 'survivor who triumphs.' It had certainly proven true. She meant to have an optimistic name for her second child as well.

Another few moments, then Ursa added, "Mari?" That name could be interpreted as 'resourceful one.' It was not too common either. While she was not about to give her cub a name that stuck out needlessly, she was not one to follow the crowd either.

Gritti shook his head, "Remember Mari from our cubhood?"

"…right, no good." Ursa frowned, rubbed her belly again, "Something strong, this cub is strong. Every time he kicks me, I think a little foot is going to poke out of my gut." She eyed her husband, shaking her head, "He'll be a strong one."

The black Barbic was quiet a long moment. Strong had a lot of words in Barbic. 'Barbic' itself meant 'strong as stone' but they were not about to do that to the poor cub. Barbic Barbic? No. Not happening. However, there were other ways to say strong. Fierce which was Nali (at least in name form) and enduring which was faasi (but Natur Forbid they use THAT name). They had some choices.

Ursa paused, froze, thought a moment, "Griffi."

Gritti blinked, eyed his mate with a smirk, "Hardy?"

Ursa nodded, "Strong, hardy, able to maintain. Grif is not used very often." She directed her eyes at her belly, "You certainly have been hardy, coming into being when your mother and father are well at middle aged. Griffi suits you."

The cub inside her squirmed about and Gritti could even see the movement through his mate's fur and skin, "Oh, I think the cub approves of that one." He liked it himself. Griffi, with a long I, was not heard often but its meaning—surviving against odds, seemed appropriate. "Suits a Barbic."

Ursa winked at her mate, "And quite close to Gritti without making him a junior."

Gritti elbowed her, "You act like that's a bad thing."

Ursa rolled her eyes, "If I respect my son not wanting his brother to have to deal with an older brother's shadow, my mate should understand the same."

"Touché."

 _Late Winter, Early 2021_

"Ursa!"

The Barbic leader turned from the few exercises she could do (currently limited to her arms and minor stretches at that) to the voice that called to her. She waved Lundi in but the Barbic stayed in the doorway, waiting until he had her attention,

"Ursa, you have a visitor from Gummadoon."

Cocking a brow, the Barbic leader turned, rightly surprised to see none other than the Marshal of the Gummi Forces, Sir Plucki! He rarely left Gummadoon, as she rarely left Barbic Woods, and despite his older age, like herself, he seemed as spry as ever, minus the few silver hairs starting to invade his golden hair.

"Milady Ursa." He greeted her with a bow. "I wished to offer you my personal congratulations. The coming of a cub is far too grand to communicate via other means."

Ursa gave a smile at that. "Come in, Sir Plucki." It felt weird to speak Common sometimes. Being around Barbics now, nearly all the time, she spoke Barbic far more often than Common. Despite that, she had not forgotten it.

Plucki followed her invitation and with her prompting, took a seat by the fire. Ursa joined him, though she had to lower herself slower than she was used to. Gum, that was frustrating. She was glad the knight did not comment on it.

"Please, extend my congratulations as well to young Buddi for his graduation to elder brother.." The older knight went on, "We were thrilled when he heard from Cubbi about the news but we assumed you would like some time to yourself, especially with winter holidays and pressure."

Ursa nodded, "I appreciate it. We're nearly prepared I think." She scoffed, "As much as you can be prepared for a cub in any event."

Plucki gave a knowing chuckle, "True words, wise Ursa. You will learn just as much from this little one as your first one taught you."

Ursa was extremely relieved that this knight was referring to her cub as her second. It wasn't that people deliberately went out of their way to draw differences to the origins of Buddi and this cub but they seemed to mention it more than she liked. A friendly (or in some cases not so friendly) reminder tended to alert them to their blunder but it was refreshing to engage with one where she didn't have to do that.

Giving the knight a knowing smile, she replied, "As Cubbi taught you?"

Plucki's smile only widened, "Gum yes. I learned much from raising Aldi. Those certainly came in handing when raising Cubbi. But Cubbi taught me more than decades of training could! As did Aldi. They just taught me in different areas." He gestured to the Barbic's belly. "This one will do the same for you."

Ursa gave a nod of agreement, "I look forward to it."

"I need not tell you that raising a child is the best task one can be trusted with." Plucki smiled at her, "You are well aware of that. I do hope you will keep us updated so we may send a proper welcome with the cub makes their appearance. Have you inquired on the gender?"

Ursa shook her head, "I'm fairly certain it is a boy though." She gave the gummi leader a knowing look, "My instincts all scream it's a boy."

Plucki guffawed a bit, "Oh, two boys are quite the fun ride, milady."

Ursa teased a little, "Are they to blame for your silver hairs?"

Shaking his head, Plucki replied, "Those are all Cubbi." He confessed, still with a smile, "But I embrace every single one of them. I'm sure this one will give you quite the run about but as with your first, I'm sure you will enjoy it."

"Raising Buddi was some of the best years of my life." She admitted, "Still are at times. Don't tell me that Cubbi does not do the same with you."

"Oh, I would not think of telling you false-hoods milady." Plucki replied cheekily. "Those who claim parenthood is a twenty year commitment have never raised a child."

On this, Ursa agreed wholeheartedly, "It is a commitment for the rest of your life. Much as I tease Buddi about it sometimes, it would be…wrong if he stopped coming to me." She eyed Plucki, seeing clearly that knowingly glance, "And from the look in your eye, it is the same for you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, milady." He responded in kind. "He has grown to quite the knight, I see him taking over for me in a few years but I shall always see the little cub I first met all those years ago."

Ursa nodded.

Plucki continued, "I did not bring much for you, milady." He confessed. "And I assumed your tribe has their own customs. However, in Gummadoon, it is custom to bring a small gift for each member of the growing family." He handed her a wrapped bundle in which she found some fresh grown fruits for herself, some rare rocks and metals for her husband, a simple stuffed toy for her coming cub, some bundled herbs for both Grubbi and Sunni and a large jar of honey for her eldest son. "I opted for simple but practical."

Ursa gave a smile, "That's what I like about you." She remarked, "Too much fuss is not my style. Though, if Buddi eats anymore honey, he'll make himself sick."

"Good thing his mother did not retire then, eh?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Late Winter, Early 2021_

Shoving his hands into his pockets, Gruffi kept his eyes downcast. He rarely left the Glen and he was perfectly fine with that! When their cousins had originally come back, he had spent a lot of time visiting other warrens, helping reestablish homes and yes, visiting Dunwyn to see Calla and Cavin and their children. However, that was centuries ago. The warrens were established, the gummi dimension had been thriving for centuries and he rarely saw a reason to leave the Glen. Occasionally, he would stop by Dunwyn to see one of Cavin and Calla's descendants but it was a rarity. Easier and more pleasant for him to stay at the Glen.

Except for the occasional visit to his grown cubs.

Cubbi was easy, as he was in Gummadoon and his children were in Gummadoon. That was a city where Gruffi's type of gummies dwelled. For the most part, that city still was focused on the old ways. Cubbi was always easy to find, and usually in the company of that blue furred gummi Toni that had become like a brother to the kid. Gruffi had learned to tolerate the gummi's light hearted teasing. While Gruffi put up a rough face, he found he did like the kid, as he liked most of the boys that Cubbi had grown up training with. Good gummi hearts, all of them!

And then, Cubbi's children always managed to bring a smile to his face. Terri was just like her father and she managed to drive Gruffi just as crazy though, just like her father, her intentions were always good. Kenni, Richi, Teddi, those three boys carried so much of Cubbi's spirit in them and Kelli…oh, he connected so much with her! He loved teaching his craft of repair, of woodwork to one of his grandcubs! Then, there was little Lili and Gum's sake, it was impossible to be mad at her.

Plus, Gruffi found he truly connected with the knights ,with the counselors, with all he encountered in that huge city. Every visit to Gummadoon always ended well, with dinners and toasts exchanged among like-minded folk! His heart swelled with pride thinking of it!

Then, there was Tummi. Oh, the kid had vanished for a while, not long after Cubbi went to train, on some ocean-bound foolhardiness. Gruffi had always figured the cub's love of the sea would fade with time but it only got stronger. He supposed he should have seen it comin but it was still a little heart breaking to see Tummi off, especially since Cubbi had just recently gone to Gummadoon. Kid had only been training there for a year when Tummi took off!

Well, to the boy's credit, he had grown so much in his time away and he DID come back. Took him freakin' five years but he did come back. What a changed bear he was though! Slimmer, much slimmer and with a sea-green gummi he introduced as his wife! And a cub of about three he introduced as his son and his wife carried a cub barely a month old! Gum's sake, what had they missed?!

Oh, Grammi had chewed him a new one for leaving them out of the loop for so long but that quickly was laid to rest when Tummi announced his intent to stay. He and his family settled into the Glen, Tummi helping with the gardening and his wife proving to be quite the proficient cook! Gruffi, despite holding some resentment over Tummi leaving for so long, was proud to see it had matured him, made him see the light and return where he belonged. Plus, the cubs he fathered wrapped him around their fingers pretty quick, though Gruffi would deny that if asked.

Then, there was his little girl…

Sunni.

He missed her, a lot. He had to admit, while he had accepted her choice of a mate and in some ways, of her lifestyle, it still hurt that she had left the Glen behind. She had always been a flighty one and when she had announced her intention to train to be a Barbic, he had expected her to come home, her head down, after a few months. Half a year max.

She hadn't.

Grammi had pushed him to go see her at about month eight. He had protested it, not wanting to cave. After all, it was …well, he considered it an outright betrayal of her heritage but ultimately his love for her won out and he had visited.

She'd changed, grown. Gotten stronger, more confident, but she looked less and less like a girl from the Glen each time he saw her. When the day came that they had been invited to her test, she looked…well, Barbic.

It hurt.

While he never told anyone, he had secretly hoped she would fail her tests, that she would realize what she was surrendering and return home. In his deepest of hearts, he knew it to be a petty and selfish wish and he was deeply ashamed that it came up but it had. Sunni had prevailed though, been claimed as Barbic in a rather flashy ceremony.  
And she had walked up to Gruffi and Grammi with her old clothes, neatly folded and handed them over, thanking them for what they had done for her, thanking them for raising her and then turned and embraced Ursa who had given her a new tunic, made of hide.

Gruffi didn't hate Ursa, though sometimes he did feel resentment towards her. He never had HATED any of the Barbics! Didn't like their lifestyle, disapproved of a lot of what they did but as he learned more about them, he could see WHY they did the things they did.

Likewise, he didn't hate Buddi. Not at all! The kid had a good heart and he had done nothing but love and protect Sunni ever since they met. Gruffi found he was a pretty easy bear to talk to and he proved to be an excellent father to their three cubs.

All the same, he couldn't help but feel, every so often, that they stole his daughter away.

Again, logically, he knew Sunni was not destined to stay in the Glen. He'd seen the signs of it very early on. But, when the Ancients returned, he had hoped maybe her love of royalty would keep her close, maybe in Ursalia or Gummadoon or even New Gumbrea. Close to gummies and lifestyles he knew and understood.

But no, her heart belonged elsewhere.

He had tried to convince her otherwise. He had tried everything short of forbidding her to see Buddi (he had considered it but one look at her face when he started to bring it up had shut that down) but he finally had to accept that her life was not what he had imagined for her. Accepted it, yes, he had but that didn't mean he did not mourn what might have been.

Perhaps, that was why he visited Sunni the least, despite missing her. He hated the feelings of resentment that always surfaced, even with as mild and fleeting as they had become over the years. She was happy and that was the most important thing!

"Gruffi!"

Drawn out of his thoughts, he let a smile grace his face as the yellow furred young lady who had been occupying his thoughts quickly dropped from the tree above, her long braided hair falling into her face as she landed, rushed him and nearly crushed him in a hug, "Gruffi! I missed you!"

A low chuckle greeted her and he managed a "Missed you too, sweetie," as he gathered his breath back. By Gum she had a strong grip! Each time he saw her, it seemed like she got stronger. Maybe it was him getting older…

"Wasn't expecting you to show up, Gruffi." Sunni opened as she released Gruffi and led him to one of the few lifts the woods had for those not adept in the trees, usually meant for the few visitors they did receive. Same reason they had swinging bridges between the huts. They certainly weren't for the locals!

"Well, I figured I'd drop in, see how ya were doing and…" he paused, rubbed his neck some. Gum, this was awkward. Sunni, to her credit, noticed right away and he saw her face wrinkle some as she thought then her eyes went huge.

"You came to see Ursa?!"

Gum, was he THAT easy to read? Even considering he'd raised this girl, he was surprised she caught on so quick. "Well, I…guess you could say I did."

Oh, Sunni grinned as she pulled the lift's controls to lift them up. It was a simple weight-counterweight system. Actually, Gruffi had helped to put them in. But he seemed more interested in the disappearing forest floor now.

"I take it you all heard about the baby?" Sunni inquired, simply.

Gruffi gave a nod, "Word spreads fast, even if ya don't want it to." That was true enough. It had come from Gummadoon actually. (Sunni probably told Cubbi as they still conversed quite often) and Cubbi had been quick to tell Grammi and well, once Grammi knew, it was only a matter of time before the whole Glen knew.

He had considered just sending a simple message of congratulations and Gum knows it would have been easier but his conscience would not let him. As much as he and the Barbic leader had always been at one another's throats, they did have a comradery. He did still consider her a friend, though not a deep friend. He could not ignore the many times she had come to his and his clan's aid. He would not ignore a huge milestone for her nor insult it by sending an impersonal note. Plus, the coming cub had nothing to do with how he and Ursa felt for one another. Not fair to the poor kid either. Plus, he owed it to Ursa as her friend.

Wait…he'd mentioned that already…

Sunni smiled, "Well, Ursa'll be surprised but she's in her hut." He was grateful for the interruption of his thoughts but it brought his current dilemma back to the front of his mind. He swore that the ride up used to take much longer.

Sunni pointed to the nearest hut as they stepped off the lift, across a small bridge. Gruffi did not budge at first, and it wasn't because of a fear of heights. That was Zummi's territory. What was he gonna say? Gum, this was a bad idea…

Sunni pushed him gently ahead and grinned, "When you guys are done, I'll be out here. I have LOTS to catch you up on."

"…right." He turned to try and catch her in conversation but she had vanished into the trees above. Gum, how did she get so fast? He couldn't even begin to see where she'd gone! There was a faint rustle of leaves but nothing beyond that. She blended into the canopy like she wore some kind of invisible spell.

With any distraction now gone, he took a hefty breath and slowly walked across the swaying bridge. He had helped install some of these, years and years ago. They still held up well and it seemed like the Barbics did perform maintenance of them, which was encouraging. He sometimes wondered if they bothered, considering most of them didn't use them, just swung back and forth like a bunch of monkeys.

The door was open actually as he approached but he still knocked on the doorway a bit. Last thing he wanted was a jumpy Ursa flinging a spear or somethin' at him…  
He spied her before she turned around though he had to admit, he was taken aback. Sure, he knew she was pregnant and a ways along, but to actually see her, with the rounded belly, the wrapped ankles and the loose clothing…well, it was such a shock to what he usually thought of when she came to mind.

She turned quick as ever though and her eyes went wide a moment. In fact, Gruffi was sure they must have looked like facial reflections—huge eyes and dropped jaws before he cleared his throat and asked, "Mind if I come in?"

The Barbic leader was quiet a moment more then cleared her throat and gestured him in. "Sure." She stepped aside, letting the Glen approach where the fire roared. The light flurry of snow still fell outside and decorated the forest with light coatings of frost. It certainly made the warm crackling flame inviting, even for a pair of awkward gummies.  
"So…uh…" Gruffi cleared his throat again, twice, before saying, "Just thought I'd drop in, see Sunni, and…uh…we heard about…the baby." Again, Gruffi paused, scratched at the back of his neck, looking more at his feet than her, "Congratulations."

Ursa, despite her initial shock at his arrival, allowed a smirk, "You congratulating the ground or me?"

Called out, the Glen Gummi forced himself to look up, to look AT her. "You, of course. Hope the kid is…" he had a lot of things he could say here: not a handful (but Barbics valued spunk) smart (wait, that sounded so bland) soon (but he didn't want to encourage any premature labor)…

He finally settled on "Healthy."

Ursa smirked, raised a brow. Oh, swell, she was totally enjoying watching him be—

"Thanks." She replied simply.

With that said, the two of them stood silently, awkwardly for a long moment. Gruffi finally cleared his throat, saying, "Well, I..uh…Sunni said she had some things to catch up with me…"

He turned, intent on walking out when Ursa called him back, "Gruffi, can we talk like two adults please and not like two nervous little cubs?"

Snorting, he turned about. "Who's a nervous cub? Speak for yourself."

"Look." She responded, sitting down by the fire. "I'm not going to get into it with you. I appreciate you coming out this way. I know you don't like to."

"It ain't no Glen—"

"It's because of Sunni." Ursa said simply, not looking at him, but keeping her sights on the fire. "Can't blame you either. If our situations were reversed, I wouldn't have taken it as well as you are."

 _She's one to talk,_ the Glen leader scoffed. _It isn't reversed._

"I'm not going to tell you to get over it." She replied. "But I figured since you were here, I might as well bring this up." She turned, finally, met Gruffi's eyes. "I didn't turn Sunni into something she wasn't. I just honed what she already had. You can't become as good a warrior as she is by not having anything to start with."

Gruffi crossed his arms, huffed but Ursa's next statement dropped his defensive nature.

"I think most of it came from you."

Startled, Gruffi coughed, tried to gather his composure. Ursa, to her credit, didn't comment on it but waited, patiently before saying, "I don't say things to humor people Gruffi. Any time Sunni was forced into a hard situation, anytime she felt overwhelmed, it was 'Gruffi didn't raise me to give up.'"

Rightly startled, Gruffi didn't speak when Ursa stood and approached him, "You planted a fire in her. We can't control what direction the fire burns, just that it has a strong enough spark to withstand what is thrown at it."

"Didn't strike me as the poetic type," Gruffi finally remarked.

Ursa shrugged, "True, isn't it?"

Gruffi huffed, again, folded his arms and looked at his puffed chest like it offended him. He never thought Sunni commented on him after she left. Figured that she left all that behind in the Glen after she left. Hearing it…helped.

"I think we both forget we have the same origins." Ursa remarked. "Glen, Royal, Barbic…we all used to be one clan. We all had different things we set out to do. I don't agree with some of yours, you don't agree with some of mine. Fine. Doesn't mean I don't still respect what you do, Gruffi."

Caught more than a little off guard, Gruffi frowned but he couldn't not reply. "Guess that makes both of us."

Silence a little while longer then, "Sunni's a strong bearess. She's dependable, compassionate, quick on her feet. Learns quick." Ursa chuckled, "She's always learning."

Gruffi eyed the Barbic leader a moment.

"She is still always learning Gruffi. Said that is one thing she'll always remember—you can always learn." Ursa stretched, arched her back, massaged the lower portion, "You're fed that. That's nurtured." She eyed Gruffi, deciding not to push it any farther, "Maybe I guided her fire into what she decided to be. But you fed the spark."

Gruffi pondered this a long moment. While he still wished that Sunni could have remained in the Glen, the Barbic leader had a lot of good points. Sunni was a wonderful healer, and her dealings on the battlefield no doubt had a lot to do with that. He never could have taught her that. Was it so wrong that she decided to become…well, in her own way, a fix-it, like him.

Only she fixed bodies, gummies, people, not things.

Yeah, maybe that wasn't so bad.

Eyeing the Barbic leader, he finally smiled at her, a genuine smile, "Stoke your new one's fire, Ursa."


	13. Chapter 13

_Common Date February 4, 2021,  
Leutr 4 2021  
Barbic Date Day 96 of Eruta, 2021_

Buddi rolled over, opened his eyes as his ears perked up again. He sat up, shifted his ears to the left a bit, recognizing his mother's footsteps after a moment. He rubbed his eyes. It was…well, it was that odd in-between time of the night—where one was not sure if it was too early to be called late or too late to be called early.

He had to think a moment to remember his wife had left a few hours ago to rush to the village of Malachii. They'd received a messenger, in a near panic, speaking of some type of fire and collapse of several homes that rendered so many injured, including many children plus at least two pregnant bearesses.

Sunni had rushed off, Grubbi trailing her. With so many hurt, it would be too much for one healer, especially if children were involved. Had it been one of the cities, that would have been one thing but Malachii was a village and a small one that at!

Sunni had originally asked if one of them should remain but, especially if children were involved. Ursa would not hear of anything less than sending all they could spare. Grubbi had seen Sunni's concern but the Barbic leader had insisted they both go, reasoning that with two healers, there was less chance of deaths occurring. If both of them being present would prevent even one death, it was all the better. Plus, as soon as the word "cubs hurt" had been stated, they all knew that Ursa would have left herself unless they both went!

Gritti was supposed to be back from the Jujai Jungle any time. He'd left two days ago when they had received word that Leader Bomani was requested a conference of sorts with some of their elders. Gritti had opted to go as Ursa did not need to be traveling that far in her condition (though no one dared tell her that!) and Grubbi was still needed as a healer. Much as he had not wanted to go, he had been the most logical choice.

So, with dawn fast approaching, it was Buddi and Ursa as the resident elders.

Frowning though, Buddi rose and slipped out of the door, finding his mother pacing the walkways around the hut, just watching the pre-dawn sky as a light flurry of snow fell. He approached her, asking, " Mama, are you okay? "

The Barbic leader turned, did a double take and set him with a dark look, " You're asking me if I'm alright when you're wandering outside, in this weather, in just your undershorts? "

Glancing down, Buddi shrugged. He usually wore just some thin jerkins to bed. The thick rama blankets were enough to keep him warm at night.

" Natur's Mercy, Buddi, at least go put on some slacks that will protect you from more than a light breeze! "

" Okay, okay, yeesh! " Buddi slipped back inside but he could hear Ursa muttering about how his son Warrio was more like his father than he was willing to admit. He didn't see what was so wrong with just wandering outside for a bit; if he got cold, he would go in. But, given that he was not known for winning an argument against his mother when she WASN'T pregnant, he was not about to try to do so when she was.

He came back out after pulling on some woolen slacks and a long sleeved tunic topic. His mother gave her nod of approval as he asked " Better? "

Moving to stand beside her, he asked, " Something wrong Mama? Is my brother keeping you up? "

Rubbing her stomach a bit, Ursa nodded. It was not with his kicking and squirming though. She'd been keeping count throughout the day. The sharp cramping pains had started mildly, long and infrequent. Through the day, they had become closer and stronger. After dinner, she had taken a walk but been forced to come back not half way through it. A warm bath had eased them a bit and she had gone to bed early for her.

She had not slept though.

She had counted. Five or six minutes apart and it had been like that for at least an hour.

Maybe it was because she could hardly believe it was happening herself but now, as her son asked her, she turned to him, a face that had all manner of emotions sculpted in it.  
" I think your brother is coming. "

" Well, Grubbi said it woul—wait, now? "

Despite the pain, Ursa managed a laugh through her gritted teeth, " Yes, little leaf, now. I've been keeping count. They're short and strong. "

Buddi stared, like a beached fish of some sort for a long time before saying, " Well…uh… " He had been through this before, with his wife, three times! Why was it suddenly different when it was his mother? He forced himself to not panic, after all, this was what they had been planning for right?

" Well, we…uh…I mean, how much time do we have? " Buddi felt a little foolish asking but his wife, being a healer, had been able to relay a little bit of information as the labor progressed. Gum, he wished she was here!

Ursa eyed her son. She really had no clue. She knew about how much time she was supposed to have, in average, but this was a whole new situation for her! Much like Buddi, she was trying to focus on what they did know, from experience, but it was quite another thing altogether to be going through it!

" I think if it's.. " Ursa froze in talk as a feeling completely alien enveloped her. Unlike most species, gummi cubs were born with the sack intact, in most cases. It was not unusual for the sack to fracture during the cub's journey down the birth canal though. Beforehand though, it was a bad sign.

Hence, when she felt the liquid suddenly spilling down her legs, she paled, fears spiraling through her heart, fears she had not felt since Buddi had been born and Grubbi had fretted about whether or not his lungs were developed enough.

Buddi, despite being out of his element, knew enough about birth to know when something was abnormal. Seeing his mother suddenly clutch at her stomach, face paler than snow, sent a surge of adrenaline through his body that was not to be taken lightly.

In fact, he was not even aware he had snatched his mother up into his arms in a bridal carry until he was halfway across the swaying bridge to the healing hut. Never mind that they had no healers, never mind that there were no more experienced gummies to help them. This had to be done now!

" Now? He has to come now? " Ursa managed but she didn't reject her eldest's actions. Truthfully, he had surprised her but as they rushed into the healing hut, she found it to be a comfort, this familiar environment.

Barbics believed in giving birth as close to nature as possible. So, a small garden had been erected in the center of the hut, with clovers and a small clear water pool. When births were not going on, they would grow herbs here. When a pregnancy was announced, new plants were put in and the pool constantly treated to keep it clean, warmed and ready.  
Still as her son knelt to his knees and gently laid her down, it seemed the reality of the situation caught up to him. " What do we do… " He seemed to be talking more to himself than to her. " This is bad… "

" You're going to have to birth him. " Ursa stated, feeling a lot less calm than she sounded but a sudden contraction made her wince and curse under her breath, " He has to come now. It has to be now! "

" Me? " Buddi knew this to be a stupid question. Logically knew it but emotionally, his calmness was quickly vanishing.

Gritting her teeth, the Barbic leader replied " Well I can't exactly do it by myself! " Well, she probably could but it wasn't recommended. Especially with her sack already ruptured. Dear Natur, don't do this to her…What a time for Sunni and Grubbi to BOTH be on emergency call!

" But...I'm not supposed to see my Mama there! "

Ursa dug her claws into her son's hand at the sudden pain, " Buddi, he has to be born now! He's…he's suffocating! " Well, she was certain it was more complicated than that but that was what it boiled down to. With the sack broken and her not even pushing yet…she found herself blinking and tears on her face. No…she could not watch a child…her child…die. Not again. She could not. " He'll die. My body's going to kill him… " It was rare for her to panic but that was what she was feeling. The child she finally had…the child she had prayed for, fought for…and now he was going to be snatched away from her…

Seeing her face, seeing her…cry…it was like a switch was flipped.

Buddi's panicked and unsure face darkened and Ursa saw the frightened boy vanish and the determined warrior emerge. " Not my brother, Mama. Not on my watch. "

All hesitation gone, Buddi ripped the little clothing around his mother's waist away, pushed her legs apart and got into the water, on his knees. " Feel that, Mama? That urge that feels like you need to relieve yourself? "

" Yes. " She felt it. It was not exactly that same, but it was there. The sudden change in her son astounded her actually. She hated not feeling in control but Buddi had coached his wife through two births. Still, to see him suddenly determined, with that confidence that hid itself so well on him, was…well, astounding and it made her quiet. Had she not been so full of fear, she would have burst with pride.

" That's my little brother. He wants out. Now help him and push down! "

With direction and now the realization of what some of those sensations were, the Barbic leader was quick to comply, gritting her teeth against the pain. Maybe that was why this was all so sudden? She knew from talking with others that most women went to healers when they felt the pain was past a 5. Supposedly, that was the signal for active labor and for pushing to start. At least, according to what she'd heard. She had such a high tolerance for pain…had she just assumed that what was a 2 to her was probably a 6 or 7 to others? Dear Natur, had she put her child in danger?

" Don't think about whys right now. " Her eldest son's voice cut into her consciousness. " 'Member all those breathing exercises you thought were stupid? Time to use them. "

Ursa nodded, forcing her mind to focus. She had not expected the pushing to be so hard, nor for the pain to take so much air from her lungs. The fact that her poor cub was probably low on air was not helping matters. She tried not to think on that. Buddi was right, it wouldn't help. The best thing she could do now for her baby was to get him out!

Buddi, now fully in medical mode (despite not being a trained healer) forced the idea that this was his mother out of his mind. It was the only way he could do this. It was probably horrible but he tried to picture it was someone else, anyone else, at least for now.

He was pretty sure he never would have been able to push his hand up to feel for progress if he hadn't. To his delight though, his hand didn't even go up very far before he felt wet slimy fur and hair.

Grateful and relieved, he kept his eyes and hands focused on what he could do, saying, " Push again! He's not far. Push! "

Ursa complied.

This back and forth continued for about another five pushes. Thank Gum that while Ursa had thought the breathing exercises stupid, she HAD learned them. Buddi didn't need to coach her to breathe, she fell into the rhythm and that became their pattern. A breath, a push, with Buddi coaching the pushes. It seemed to take forever but in actuality, they were doing great with speed. To be owed to strong muscles, a good teamwork and the baby having already begun its descent.

Just when Buddi was feeling like he was going to lose composure himself (and he dare not panic his mother any further) he saw the crowning of a head. It was hard to make out of the fur shade, given the wetness but there was without a doubt, a patch of bright red hair. " I can see him, Mama! " He declared, never taking his eyes off the emerging form. " Two more pushes! "

With a low grunt, Ursa obeyed, pushing all her strength into those movements. As a reward, the baby's head slid down slowly, with Buddi right there. A second push forced the broad shoulders out and when Ursa gave a third and final heave, Buddi gently pulled and the wet cub slipped out into the warm water of the birthing pool.

Ursa could feel when her child had left her body but her heart was not soothed. A Barbic cub cried when their soul joined their body and they breathed for the first time on their own. She would remember her Buddi's beautiful cry for the rest of her life.

The silence in the hut was deafening!

" He's not crying. " She said it simply as she forced herself to sit up. " He isn't crying! "

Buddi stared at the small cub in his arms, at his little brother (for Ursa was right, it was a boy) who was still, but not cold. Digging into the cub's mouth and nose, he cleared out what mucus was there but the cub still did not cry, did not breathe.

" Time to wake up, little brother. " He spoke in a whisper, oddly calm. He could hear his mother's near panic (which was an odd thing to witness) but he felt none of her fear. Perhaps he should have but he was more certain than ever that Natur would not have done such a cruel thing to his mother. To enable to carry a cub to term only for it to die on the way out…no, he refused to believe it.

Putting his mouth over the cub's tiny mouth and nose, he pushed a few small puffs of air into the cub's body, seeing the tiny stomach raise with the breath.

 _Natur gave a gentle smile and released her grip on the cub's soul._

The ear shattering wail that erupted from the tiny cub's mouth surprised Buddi but then he gave a wide grin, " That's more like it. " Turning, still on his knees in the water, he crawled to his mother's side, pulling off his tunic top and wrapping the cub in it. " Not funny, little brother, scaring Mama like that as soon as you come out. She doesn't take to that. "

Buddi gently passed the cub from his arms into his mother's, easing her back into a half sitting position.

Ursa accepted the precious bundle and drew him close to her chest. He lived. He breathed. Dear Natur…it was true. The past few months, the painful pushing, the panic, the fear…it all faded away as she glanced at her little one.

Dark black fur, the same shade as Gritti but that patch of red hair was all her. He was bigger than Buddi had been, much bigger, and he was a squirmer, throwing his arms and legs every which way, at least as much as he could. She wrapped the tunic a little tighter and the cub's screeching began to quiet.

Finally finding her voice, she breathed, " Welcome little Griffi. Had to come in with a jolt, didn't you? "

He was so beautiful. She had never thought anyone could be as beautiful as when she had seen her newborn Buddi…yet, Griffi was. All those beautiful feelings she had only memories of now came flooding back anew. A new little life. A second child…

Who was here because of her first and in more ways than one!

Ursa shifted her eyes to meet her son's, her first son's, who had taken a seat, quietly, next to her, smiling. Ursa shifted her eyes from Griffi to Buddi and back again. Her two perfect sons. Still clutching Griffi tightly, she reached out with her free arm and pulled Buddi tight into her side.

" Thank you, son. For…well, everything. Your little brother owes you his life, more than he knows. " She laid a kiss on Buddi's forehead before giving another to the tiny cub in her arms. Her eldest smiled.

" He's a fighter, Mama. He takes after you and Papa Gritti in the blood. You can already see it! "

" Maybe so. " Ursa agreed with a smile. " But it was his Big Brother's spirit that woke him up. "


	14. Chapter 14

_August 2021_

Silverberry sighed, closed the book with a clap, and rubbed at the space between his eyes where a headache had formed over two hours ago - a headache which he'd been too involved to deal with and one which now screamed little pricks of agony whenever he opened his eyes.

He rarely got them, such headaches. Ocular migraines, actually. What irked him the most was that he pushed himself too hard and inevitably induced the condition on himself. He was a healer. He KNEW better. And yet...

He sighed again, sat forward of the chair, placed the book on the floor and his elbows on his knees to help focus the pressure, massage the heels of his palms into the ocular pressure points to relieve the bothersome ache. Yes, he knew better, but how could he not remain so focused?

He'd promised that poor cub he'd find a cure, find some relief...

Rikki was now a year old. Although he wasn't well, he was thriving in his own way. His aunt had just had yet another cub and Rikki's condition appeared to not only be aggravated by the new babe but, from the latest report from Rowi, the aunt and uncle simply weren't handling the burden of stress very well. She'd been assigned the cub's case after more pressing things kept him from personally monitoring his progression and regression on a monthly basis. She was passionate, dedicated, a bit too serious at times but had a very level head and was meticulous with details.

"Healer Silverberry," she'd said to him, concerned but straight-forward. "Their eldest told me there was talk floated around that perhaps their home isn't the best place for him."

"But it's the most stable environment he has, and he's with family," he'd protested, but really, he knew he was only feeling his failure. He was failing the poor cub.

"Silverberry... I know it's hard but perhaps they're right. He's young. He's survived this long. Have some faith he can adjust. Perhaps, with so many cubs and their comings and goings, it isn't the best environment anymore. She does have five other cubs to care for, and all of them healthy. His needs, his care, take a lot of her time and I fear for her mental well-being. Perhaps even Rikki's, too. He's only one year old but the cub can tell she doesn't treat him like she treats her other children."

"And, in your opinion, he should be moved?"

"I strongly advise it, yes."

And so he'd sat here for the last half-day, pouring over the newest medical journals, trying to find some tiny scrap of current theories or findings which might lead to a cure, a way to manage the boy's symptoms, to curb his condition, anything! It could be devastating to the child, taking him from the only home he'd ever known, knowing that he had family but they couldn't care for him. Just devastating...

He wished Silversnow were here.

Blast, what a selfish thought! Stop it! Yet, he couldn't help his own feelings. He did miss her company, her beautiful laughing face, the cute crinkle of her brows when she was embarrassed...

No. Don't wander there. Stay professionally distanced. Don't let others see his feelings, because... because he couldn't let her see them. It's just as well that she'd be stationed in the tropics while going through her healer paces. Already through Carsi-course and into Bursi... My goodness, she'd been excelling at her studies lately.

He might halt himself from thinking inappropriate things when he caught himself at it but he avidly monitored her progress and looked forward to requesting her as his secondary aid, or perhaps even his primary. Although, if he did, he'd have to explain to Rowi why she'd have to step down as his primary aid... Goodness, that'd look terrible. Look to reason. Let stay whomever was most capable and experienced. Let someone else decide next time the roster was divvied up.

He sighed again, sat back, and gave his sight a go. No pain met the opening of his lids. A sigh of relief escaped him next.

Then the pleasant wafting aroma of a hot cup of tea tickled his nose and he looked curiously toward his open office doorway as the clank of cup on saucer added to the inevitable approach. He wasn't surprised at all to see Rowi walk in with that half-smile on her face.

"Thought you might need this." she told him, offering the teacup and saucer.

The chief healer smiled his gratitude and accepted the drink, taking a long appreciative sip. "I do, indeed. You know me so well, Rowi."

She sighed. "I do. Know you well enough to tell you not to wreck yourself in your pursuit to find the cub a cure. Have you considered the fact that his condition might not be curable?"

"No, and I won't entertain the notion until all possibilities and second opinions have been scoured, attempted, or otherwise been determined unviable. Second opinions are fine but I'm not giving up on him."

She kneeled before him, as his head had dipped with his contemplative inner mood. "Silverberry... This is because of the information on his case - specifically the mental state of his aunt - isn't it?"

After a long sigh, he eyed her fully and nodded.

"What is it they teach us? We can't always fix the world in a day."

"But never give up trying." he countered.

"Know your limits." She smirked at him.

At that, he chuckled.

Rowi stood, put her hands behind her back, and her eyes drifted a moment before they centered on the lead healer. "Silverberry... Would you care to join me for dinner this evening?"

He thought about it a moment. "That would be fine. Perhaps we can hash out some more theories as to why certain types of illnesses affect Rikki more than others, or if the few other documented cases of MIS were known to hold any similar sorts of patterns, or-"

"I..." She'd started to cut him off but halted, seemed to shrink a bit, then plunged on with, "I meant a social dinner, without topics of research."

He blinked at her, his eyes going wide. "... Oh." Stupid! Was he really so blind as to've missed this? "Eh..." Bravely, he stood and looked Rowi in the eye but by the time he'd done so and still found nothing more to say, he saw the weight of disappointment settle over her.

With a sniff of a sigh of resignation, Healer Rowi Gummi straightened into a right proper posture. "I see. I apologize for my forwardness, Healer Silverberry."

"I..." What could he say? "I apologize as well. I hope I haven't done anything to, eh, lead you on?"

And that's where he found he'd immediately put his foot in his mouth, for the lady's jaw clenched and ground but she still managed to get out, "No, Healer, you've done absolutely nothing of the sort." before she turned on her heals and strode out.

Truthfully, it was his lack of showing any indicators which made her brave enough to open the subject to him. Perhaps he'd just been unaware of her feelings, or that she was attracted to him. Perhaps, or so she'd thought, if he saw her interest, he'd be receptive. Clearly, she'd erred. The farther she kept walking, the more she wanted to keep going. Perhaps... this was a good mistake. Perhaps this was a sign to move on. Put in for a transfer, get a change of scenery, time to move past thoughts of Healer Silverberry as anything but a mentor and supervisor...

So distraught was Rowi, she missed completely the arrival of several rare personages at the little clinic where Silverberry currently held his offices. In her current state of mind, in her current semi-crushed state, looking back on things, if she'd noticed she likely wouldn't have cared a lick either way.

Healer Silverberry, left at a loss in his study, still stood there trying to recover something from the unexpected turn of the evening.

That. That was why he had no wife and no cubs of his own. Gum help him, he didn't feel dense very often but that right there was one of his least-finest moments.

Although some gummies would be inclined to think what else could go sour this afternoon, his mind turned instead to the possibility of better things. How could he make this up to her but still make it seem like an act of friendship and comradery? How would they get along tomorrow and how should he greet her to show he meant no disrespect or ill intentions? Should he try to apologize again for his denseness or would that make it worse?

So caught up was he in his own inner ruminations, his guests had to rap on the door frame to get his attention.

The healer gummi was finally wretched out of his thoughts but a firm knock on his doorframe. From the intensity of it, it was not the first nor the second knock. A bit embarrassed at having missed the first several, he cleared his throat, getting to his feet swiftly. It was most unprofessional, which was something he prided himself on, not answering swiftly. As much as he hated the current faux pas he had endured, he was still at work!

So, as he stood, he was most shocked to find a group of gummies at his doorway and familiar ones at that!

"Buddi, Ursa." He greeted the two he knew personally with a friendly nod, "I was not expecting you. Please..." he gestured them in. He was about to introduce himself to the two unfamiliar forms behind them but his eyes were quickly caught by the tiny form currently cradled in Ursa's arms.

The tiny cub was dark black, black as midnight, but for a patch of brilliant red hair that had already grown enough to trail into his eyes. As was typical of Barbics, he was clothed in hide, bright red to match his hair. Content, he would occasionally stir but seemed quite happy to remain asleep for the moment. The Barbic leader looked down at her bundle, rolling her eyes. He was full of energy every other minute of the day...

Buddi stepped forward and grasped the healer's hand in a firm shake, "We're sorry for the abrupt visit, Silverberry. I'm sure we don't need to tell you how little runts" he gestured to the cub in Ursa's arms, "Seem to make their own schedule." He gave a low chuckle and let go, saying, "I know the news probably has circulated for a while but we felt you deserved to meet him for yourself."

Ursa stepped up to stand next to her son, still cradling her infant child. Though, he was growing bigger every day. Almost half a year old already!

"We had to come give our thanks in person, Healer." She said with a smile, the widest Silverberry had seen from her. She diverted her gaze down to the child in her arms, "As did he."

Taking a moment to gather himself, the healer gummi allowed a large smile to grace his face. "Oh, it was my absolute pleasure, Ursa. Though, I cannot take all this credit. You and.." he raised his eyes, finally taking note of the third adult in the doorway, "Gritti..." he said after a pause, barely comprehending that he had three of the Gummi Legends of History in his office, "are to be credited with this little miracle."

Gritti spoke out, "We owe you a debt of thanks though." He insisted.

Sensing that they would not relent, Silverberry replied, again, "it was my pleasure. I am deeply grateful for the opportunity to help a family grow." He smiled down at the new cub, asking, "What title did this one inherit?"

Buddi smirked, "That's another reason we had to come in person, Silverberry."

Blinking in confusion, Silverberry was unsure how to reply until the mother spoke out, "Healer, we'd like to formally introduce you to Griffi Silverberri Barbic...one strong as the berries that bloom in ice."


	15. Chapter 15

Normally a natural when it came to responding with the grace and tact of his profession, the healer found himself dumbfounded. The son of a legend bore his name?

Despite what was dramatized, it'd become quite rare for a child to be named after non-family members. In fact, it was very common to come up with completely unique names for one's children. All the fashion for the past few hundred years, and it was all the rage in decades prior, come to think of it. Except within Barbic circles. Griffi Silverberri Barbic...Well, to be honest, he found himself a bit floored. "I... I'm honored."

Gritti snorted with his usual dry humor. "See whatcha mean about this one."

At Warrior Gritti's comment, the healer offered a smile, not sure what else to do, for the Barbics continued to linger even after giving their thanks and presenting him with meeting such a namesake.

"S'why I wanted to see for myself." a new voice cut in. An old voice...

The hidden figure within the doorway walked in, with strong steps if slow. A little hunched over, but still possessing a firm posture, he had light reddish fur, which looked to have turned lighter over time, long hair held in a ponytail that no doubt had been black in past years but had since turned a silvery-grey shade.

Buddi stepped aside and oddly enough did not offer a hand to the elderly gummi who entered but given he was obviously Barbic in nature as well, perhaps that was to be expected. They were a clan built on pride after all.

Upon closer inspection of his new guest, Silverberry could see the elder gummi held a cane tucked into his belt but he was certainly not utilizing it at present. The numerous wrinkles and shaking of the gummi's hands indicated a very advanced age though he certainly held the stance and strength that most would not have.

"You're pretty accurate to what Buddi and Ursa tol' me," the elder gummi continued, offering the healer a small smirk. "You've got some skill and I commend you for being able to handle _her_ as a patient." He jerked his thumb towards Ursa with a half laugh.

The blond haired Barbic female snorted, "Gum, I'm not that bad."

Another laugh, this time joined by both Gritti and Buddi. The elder gummi turned and pointed a finger at Buddi, "You can be just as bad." He said firmly then turned his attention back to the healer, "If you can handle these two, there isn't much you can't handle."

"It…was a pleasure, Sir." Silverberry replied simply. "I am just glad to have helped. Griffi is a lovely child."

The gummi gave a nod, "He is. He's growing well, strong."

"I'm glad to hear." Silverberry was trying to stay focused but there was something about this gummi and it was not just his age. He could have sworn that he had seen him somewhere before though he really couldn't place where. He had seen that face, somewhere…

Ursa eyed Silverberry, "I know you've been working on some medical studies, Silverberry. I thought our medic might have some information offer…and he's been dying to meet you, given all the talk that circulates about you. And after Griffi came about, healthy as can be, well, he decided he might as well take it upon himself to finally come. Though he won't admit it."

Silverberry gave a nod and the older gummi extended a shaking, wrinkled hand, "Grubbi Barbic."

That partially recognized face... That fully recognizable name... It took a second to click, as with some things one becomes so familiar with they glance over and miss them as barely recognizable. It was like that, but just for a second. In the next, Silverberry found his posture snapping instantly erect and himself frozen save for an inappropriately large and giddy grin. Grubbi Barbic, the medical pioneer and legend, the grandfather of field medicine, here! Silverberry found his hands clenched into excited fists and a million thoughts zipping through his mind but he had to control himself or look like a total fool for the second time today.

And yet... this wasn't just a legend. This was his inspiration, his idol! He couldn't force his hand forward for fear of shaking the old bear's hand right off. Instead, words just tumbled from Silverberry's mouth.

"I... I'm humbled, truly! I never would have expected you to visit me. Though I admit it's always been a goal to meet you I'd have gladly come to you, er, sir. Why, my favorite book is one of the first printings of your detailed field notes on viruses, plagues, and illnesses associated with gummies and humans. I've poured over it countless times and..."

The old Barbic held up a hand and Silverberry quieted. A good thing, too. Not many things could get Silverberry to run on like that. Meeting his idol? Yes. That would be one.

Grubbi told the younger healer, "I'm no legend. I just did what needed to be done."

"And that's exactly why you're a legend, sir." he pointed out, grinning.

"Aww." The old healer waved off such a comment with a distasteful swipe of his hand. "Stop with the sirs. Call me Grubbi, just like everybody else, or Healer if ya wanna be formal. I ain't no sir and I don't plan to be."

"Alright, ... Grubbi." His gleeful grin returned.

Stepping closer, the old healer said, "Ursa tells me you do a lot of research. Is that what we caught ya in the middle of?"

Being put on the spot about not noticing them earlier instantly sobered Silverberry. "Er, not exactly. But, if you'd like, I can tell you about a case I've been struggling with?" Despite the calming of his fanboy reaction, he couldn't help feeling giddy once more as he realized what was happening. Oh, could it be true? He was actually getting to work with his idol? And could they possibly find a solution for poor Rikki?

"Sure. Show me whatcha got."

"This way, Grubbi. I've compiled extensive notes and research. There's a young cub who was born with an immune deficiency..."

As the healers got down deep in their field of study, Ursa looked down at her second son. Still sound asleep. She turned to her eldest and her mate. "So... What shall we do while these two get acquainted?"

Buddi thought a moment then broke into a grin, "There's a really good market not too far. Has that fruit that you like, Fyca." Hiding a small grin, he eyed Gritti, "And there's some metal shop workers and whatnot there too, Myca."

Shifting his eyes to the tiny cub in Ursa's arms, he teased his brother's chin a bit, "Plus, I wouldn't mind showing my brother off to some of the gummies there."

Catching more to his tone than he was letting on, Ursa remarked, "And what else is there? You aren't normally the type to parade anyone about…"

"Aw, Fyca, it's my brother!" he protested and gently took the cub from her arms, "He wants to go."

Ursa raised a brow at him as he headed out the door. The tiny cub in her eldest's arms yawned and stretched, finally opening his eyes. The cub blinked, taking in his surroundings, recognizing instantly that he was not with his mother any longer. For a moment, his face scrunched up before he recognized his brother's scent and gurgled happily. Buddi lifted the cub up and nuzzled his belly, which the cub squealed, a little bit, at, kicking his legs.

"See?"

Gritti laughed aloud, clamping a hand on Buddi's shoulder as the threesome headed out of the door, "And that's where you got that honey, didn't you?"

"Maaaybe…."

As for the two healers, they were engaged in discussions of immunity, herbal remedies, environmental factors and all the like. It was a period of perfect unity, with the two of them working in unison, exchanging ideas here and there.

As Silverberry pulled out a manual on rare herbs and plants as Grubbi suggested, he found himself remarking, "I..I apologize for my…odd greeting." He was certain that he was most likely going to make a fool of himself again but he couldn't help it. How many people got a chance to work with their inspiration?! "I…well, stories of your work is what inspired me to get into the healing arts. I recommend your book to all my new students and…"

Grubbi raised a hand again, "Glad I coulda prompted you into the art but you did the rest of it yourself." He frowned as he read over some material as Silverberry prompted,

"But, you were able to do so much Grubbi. Make such a difference…"

"tell me somethin' Silverberry." The elder gummi asked, "What's the most important thing to a healer?"

"Do no harm." Silverberry replied instantly.

With a nod, Grubbi went on, "How do you learn what harms and what doesn't?"

Taken aback, Silverberry frowned. He had grown up learning from books, from adults, from all kinds of peers so he reflected that, "Anywhere you can. From others, from research…"

Smirking a little, Grubbi replied, "How do you think I learned?"

Caught a bit off guard, he tried to remember what he knew of Grubbi's history which was not much admittedly. "Well, I know that you had a healer before you but it was you who truly made all the strides in medicine! Unless history has been warped…"

Grubbi shook his head, "No, you're right. I was the main researcher." Turning, he inquired, "What do you do in research, Silverberry?"

Suddenly realizing what he was getting at, the healer flushed a bit that he had not come to the conclusion earlier. "Observation."

With a firm nod, Grubbi responded, with a turn of a page, "That was how I started. Seeing what illnesses caused what, seeing what plants and teas helped what." He eyed Silverberry. "Lost a lot of people but saved a lot. Saved the Barbic clan." He sighed, "Blamed myself for not doin' more but you can only do what you can do."

Blinking in shock, Silverberry dared, "I…I must say I have never heard that before. If I may…"

Grubbi eyed him, "Wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't comfortable. Short answer, I learned a lot of my healin' because of a lot of people dying. Learned what helped people, learned how fast it had to be applied. I'd learned a whole bunch by the time Ursa was born but life wasn't kind to us." He shook his head, waved his hand, indicating he didn't want to go into it in detail, "But by the time Ursa'd grown up and Ola became pregnant with Buddi, he was our last chance. Our last cub."

Silverberry nodded quietly. He'd heard that but hearing it from the source suddenly made the weight of it so much more clear. He kept quiet as Grubbi went on,

"Ola was small. Very small. Warned her that she might not survive the birth, her body was so small and during her pregnancy, she became weak, sickly. Pumped as much supplemental teas into her that I could. Ola was one of Ursa's good friends so she came to me, saying she wanted to help. So, on a whim, I told her that she could drink a lactation tea so she could help feed the cub if Ola wasn't able to."

With a small chuckle, the kind of laugh one engages in when fighting a lot of different emotions, Grubbi went on, "Good thing. Ola ended up dying in birth. Ursa being able to feed Buddi proved vital." He eyed the younger healer, "That stubborn cub arrived almost a month and a half early. By some miracle that I still don't understand, his lungs were fully developed."

"Incredible…at such an early age…"

Grubbi nodded, "So, I became pretty determined to keep him healthy. Used all my old research and all the previous deaths I had dealt with to make sure it didn't happen to him. He was sick off and on when he was really little. That's one reason that Buddi stayed on the breast for longer than most Barbic cubs do. Most cubs I see wean themselves by the time they were three; Buddi was about four and a half before he was completely off. The extra nutrients from Ursa helped and I pumped her full of as much supplements as I could." He shrugged, "And we just continued to learn."

Nodding firmly, Silverberry went quiet as he took all this in. "Such is the life of a healer."

Grubbi chuckled a bit, "Never forget that, Silverberry. You're gonna get frustrated, feel lost, feel like giving up at times. Don't. Maybe it means you need to find something else to learn from. Maybe it means you need more trial and error. But giving up isn't an option for healers." He smiled. "You are probably teaching more people than you know, just like I seemed to have had an influence on you."

The younger gummi gave a humble and grateful smile, "Thank you, Grubbi."

"Oh and another thing," he added, "before we really try and sort through some of this information…" he gestured to the large volume he held and then reached into his tunic. "Since you have the heart for it…"

The elder Barbic withdrew a leathery, beaten and old notebook. It was crudely made, with leather ties, faded paper and stains but it was stuffed to the brim with notes, small tabs and various diagrams. Grubbi turned and set it in Silverberry's surprised hand. "My old notes, my research notes. I've got the info here." He pointed to his head, "And Sunni's tucked it away in her heart. But every healer sees things and learns things differently. Maybe they can give you some headway I haven't touched on yet."

To be offered such a rare and revered tome... He honestly thought about denying the famous healer his request, feeling that it was much too soon for him to part with it forever, but both of them knew he was well into his silver years. Graciously, he gave a nod, eyeing the original field journal of Grubbi Barbic, historic healer as if at first afraid to touch it. Then Silverberry accepted the artifact with awed reverence and care.

"Thank you. I... It's an honor to finally speak with you, to have collaborated with you. I'll go over this with a fine-toothed comb and see if I can't find a hidden clue, as you said. I won't give up. And I'll use what you've gained through sweat and determination and observation to find something to help the cub I mentioned."

Grubbi nodded approvingly, a smile cracking the corner of his mouth. "You do that, Healer Silverberry. You're a credit to the craft. Hopefully, given what I learned and laid down, you won't have to do as much observing while others suffer. Medicine's made a lot of strides."

"Thanks to you." Silverberry put in quickly, seeing that the past still rattled the elder healer quite a bit.

"Yeah..." was his begrudging admittal. "My point is, always keep learning, always keep teaching, and ya can't go wrong."

Silverberry took those parting words to heart and gave Grubbi a nod of farewell as his last visitor exited his study.

Afterwards, in the silence, the weight of the day's events sunk him in his seat, though his heart was light and full of bewilderment. One never knew what the day would make for them, nor where they'd be taken, nor where they'd take themselves. One just never knew. He shook his head in wonder and merely sat there, indulging in a few minutes to simply take it all in.


	16. Chapter 16

Getting a bunch of Barbics together was always a feat. Getting ALL of the Barbics of Barbic Woods together was nothing short of a miracle. However, with the spring sun lightly coloring the plants, the low breeze and slight cover of clouds made for a perfect setting with the entire population of Barbic Woods had gathered in the main clearing. Ursa had called them all together though her reasoning was kept fairly quiet. Some thought that Gurbbi knew but all he said was that she had not told him but that he had "a hunch."

Thus, when the food had been eaten, all eyes were on Ursa before she could even start talking. She took full advantage of this and handed Griffi over to Gritti, who took the cub willingly. Standing up, she addressed the crowd, " Fellow Barbics, I thank your support to me and my growing family. Natur seems to give us blessings when we least expect them, so long as we're willing to work for them. "

Several cheers at that point so she paused.

" I've been giving this day a lot of thought for quite some time. Stubborn me didn't want to consider it but now, I see it happening anyway so I figured it was time to make it official. Today, I wish to step down as your clan leader. "

Silence for a moment then followed by gasps and horrified sounds but there was no horrible protest. Honestly, a lot of them had been wondering why she had not done this sooner! Not that she was not capable, far from it!, but the responsibilities of leadership, even in times of leadership tended to weigh on a person. Plus, it wasn't unusual for a Barbic mother to take a break from their duties when raising a little one, at least while they were still on the breast. Ursa's leadership could not be paused when Buddi was a baby but she had that option now. It seemed that instead of taking a temporary break, she was finally deciding to pass on the mantle.

" It has a been a trial and pleasure having you follow me for these past few centuries. " She went on, her voice and stance strong as ever, " I am sure I made mistakes, Natur knows that I could name off several of them but we have endured. We have grown. We thrive. "

She paused a moment amid the cheers of agreement and took a hefty breath, drawing her sword, " Normally, I would say we would vote in our next leader but I think you have already chosen them. I have been watching and you seek them out on your own accord. Gum, I see you seeking them out more than me. " She did not say it but that had been part of what had sealed her decision. That was her clan's way of saying her role had been fulfilled. She could step down without guilt, knowing they were in good hands. Besides, she was not going to just vanish!

She was fully willing to fulfill the same role that Grubbi had fulfilled for her-advice when needed, though she was pretty sure the next leader would be a better listener than she had been!

The Barbics about her began to nod, silently. She turned and offered her hand to the gummi seated not even two steps away from her. Even before she had done so, every Barbic in the clearing had turned the same direction. Without a name, without any indication on her part, they had known.

To say Buddi was shocked would have been an understatement. He sat, slack jawed, for a good three minutes before seeming to remember that he had legs. Watching him stand up was a little like watching a gummi who had indulged in a bit too much to drink trying to keep their balance but he did so, approached Ursa until he stood less than a foot from her. He stared at her, a long while, before turning his sights to the gathered clan. His voice was coarse, but he kept it steady.

" You...would trust me to guide your steps? "

The gathering answered, " As you have always done. "

Ursa's strong hand fell on his shoulder, " A leader is usually one that doesn't even realize they are one. The people just fall into stance with you. I have seen it in you ever since you were little Buddi and it has not faded with time. Everyone here seeks you out because they trust your judgment, trust your heart. That is what guides a leader, their heart. It's your strongest link but can also blind you at times. I know mine did. "

Buddi locked his sights to hers, " That's what we have our elders for, right? "

A smirk on her face, "Are you calling me an elder?"

" Not to your face, " he replied in cheek. " But I would be an idiot to not say I would look to older Barbics in times of need. " he addressed her, then looked to Gritti, to Grubbi, to all the Barbics he had grown up with, " It has saved me on more than one occasion. So, if you are asking me...if the people of Barbic Woods are asking me... to take up your sword, then they have to accept that I'll never stop coming to my elders for advice, so long as they are available to give it. "

Turning, he drew his own sword that was never far from his side and eyed his mother, " If you are willing to accept my conditions... "

A gentle laugh and not just from Ursa but from the whole gathering. " I would hardly have expected less from you, Buddi. " Ursa shook her head with a smile then drew her own sword, that had served her well ever since she had taken it up with the title of Clan Leader. The mark of gummi, with Natur's symbol behind it still shone as bright as it always had. She took a heavy breath as she adjusted her grip and took the extended hilt of her son's sword.

Buddi stared at the offered hilt to him, the hilt of his mother's sword. He had never imagined he would take it up but now that it was happening, it just seemed right. While he would argue that no one could ever take Ursa's place, he felt more at ease about stepping into it with the knowledge that she wouldn't abandon him to it. Unlike his mother, who had been the best choice for the position without a previous leader to provide guidance, he knew that until all the breath left her body, she would stand firm by his side.

Making a fist first to steady his hand, he reached out and grasped the hilt that had rested only in his mother's hand for so long. Getting a firm grasp, he pulled it from her grip.

And the heavens opened with a gentle rain.

Rain, rebirth. New beginnings.

Ursa stepped away from her son with a wide smile, " If that isn't a sign that this is the best move for our clan, I don't know what is. "


End file.
